


The Heathers VS. The Plastics [Heathers x Mean girls]

by AmyThePaperGirl



Series: Heathers V.S. Mean Girls [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Heathers: The Musical References, Mean Girls References, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, This is also on Wattpad lelelel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyThePaperGirl/pseuds/AmyThePaperGirl
Summary: A school in Evanston, Illinois is ruled by a clique of 4 girls called "The Plastics". Another school in Sherwood, Ohio is ruled by 3 girls who share the same name: The Heathers. What do they have in common? They are the wealthiest, prettiest, and most popular girls in their respective schools, and are both headed by a queen bee who will stop at nothing to humiliate those beneath her. However, there can only be one alpha, so what happens when these two cliques study at the same school for a year?





	1. Chapter 1

**Cady's POV**

"Ugh there is nothing good to watch!" I said while flipping through the channels on TV

Summer is going to be over in a few weeks. At least it's gonna be senior year, the last year of school!

But then there's college...

At least I have Regina, Gretchen, and Karen, they are part of a clique called "The Plastics".  I originally became friends with them since my friend Janis sort of told me to spy on them. She told me once that Regina is dangerous and cannot be trusted, but honestly they are pretty nice. To me at least. Besides, everyone at my school loves me! Especially after the school's talent show. They really liked the little performance we did. I haven't talked to Janis and Damian in a while though...

A notification from my phone interrupts my train of thought. I looked at the screen and saw that it was a text from Gretchen.

 **Gretchen:**  Hey Cady Regina is inviting us to go shopping for some new clothes for next school year we will be picking you up in a bit

 **Cady:**  Oh ok Ill get ready then

"Mom I'm just gonna be going to the mall with Regina!" I said as I dressed up

"Ok, just be careful sweetie!"

5 minutes later Regina's car arrived at the front door with the Plastics in it. 

"Oh hi Cady!" Karen waved as the door opened

"Hurry up and get in we don't have the entire summer to wait!" Regina said as I got in.

We quickly drove to the mall and spent the next few hours picking out clothes. Regina and Gretchen we giving me all sorts of clothes to try out.

"Why don't you try this skirt?" Gretchen waved a gray skirt in my direction.

"Oh, uh, ok" I went to the changing room and put the skirt on. It was pretty nice, I guess. Except for the fact that it only reached the middle of my thighs.

"Its a nice skirt! Its just a bit. uh...short" I said, stepping out of the changing room. Karen went in after me.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's what the boys want!" Regina commented.

"And it really complements your figure!" Gretchen added

"Do you guys think this suits me?" Karen said, showing a sweater she tried on.

Gretchen looked over and said: "Um, Karen? You're wearing it inside out"

"Isn't it supposed to be worn this way?"

"No?"

"Karen, just go back and put it on properly" Regina said. "Cady, you should find yourself a new pink outfit for Wednesdays"

"I'll help her!" Gretchen stood up and led me to the pink clothes.

***timeskip***

 I ended up getting a wardrobe's worth of clothing. We decided to eat at a French restaurant. We chatted about a few things while eating, mostly about Karen thinking about asking her cousin out.

"Karen, for the last time, you can't date any of your cousins!!" Gretchen told her (again).

"But he is my first cousin, doesn't that make it fine?"

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to me. "By the way Cady, the three of us applied for that exchange student program thing, and all 3 of us are going"

"What exchange student program?" I asked 

"You didn't know? Its going to take us to another school for an entire year!" Gretchen answered.

Another school? So they aren't going to North Shore High next year? "What school?"

"I think its called Westerburg High? Its somewhere in Sherwood, Ohio. Frankly, I've never heard of it before." Regina stated

I honestly didn't know any other schools besides North Shore High, so I just nodded.

"So are you coming along? I mean, you're one of us now, so our group wouldn't be complete without you!" Gretchen said.

"How do I apply?"

"Well, me, Karen, and Regina simply had to spend a couple thousand dollars on it, its mostly for the tuition and the dorm"

"I don't think I can pay for that"

"They have a scholarship, you can apply for that" Regina said.

"I'll ask my parents if I can apply" Transferring to another school already? I literally just adjusted to life at North Shore High. Then again, I have The Plastics to help me...

I was given a ride home, and the first thing that I asked my parents was permission to apply for the student exchange program. I told them all the details and how I can go for free through the scholarship.

"Are you sure about this Cady? You just transferred to North Shore High and you want to go to another high school?" my mom asked.

"And that's not the only thing, you are going to have to live on your own for the entire school year in a dorm." my dad added.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be fine. Besides it's going to be a new and exciting experience for me! I'll get to meet new people and make new friends! Also Regina and her friends are going too, so we will take care of each other."

"Well if you really want to, I don't really see any problem. This would also be a good learning experience for you as well!" Mom said

"First thing you need to do though is pass that scholarship exam!" Dad said

"Thanks mom and dad!" I went up to my room to study for the exam.

I applied the next day, and when the results came back, I saw that I passed. I texted the Plastics that I'm going with them to Westerburg. I was really excited as well. Another year, another school! There was actually a list of students who were going, so I decided to take a look. There were seven names under the list of 12th graders who were going to Sherwood, Ohio:

 ******Regina George** __  
**Gretchen Wieners  
** **Karen Smith  
** **Aaron Samuels  
** **Damian Hubbard  
** **Janis Sarkisian** **** _ **  
** _ **Cady Heron**

Wait... Aaron Samuels?! Aaron is going to Westerburg as well? That can't be a coincidence... Anyway, apparently Janis and Damian are going too! At least all my friends are going with me. I have a good feeling that this year will be exceptional...

 

**Janis's POV**

"I'm not going" I told Damian as I saw the results of the scholarship for the exchange program. He drove me back to my house after I went to get the list of scholars to see if I passed. My parents encouraged me to take the exam since it would be "beneficial" for me. Damian also played a part in convincing me to apply since he was also going.

"Janis, hun, you can't just throw away a chance like this!" Damian said.

"Damian I applied to this thing to get away from the Plastics! Then, I found out that they are going with us to Ohio! I'm not going." I can't even believe The Plastics even found a way to pass the scholarship exam. They probably paid for it or something.

"Not everyone has a chance like this Janis. Just because the Plastics are coming along doesn't mean that you shouldn't go. Don't let them ruin this for you." 

" _You don't get it!_ I wanted a new, fresh start, without anybody hating me. Now that the Plastics are gonna be following me to Ohio that new fresh start is ruined." I flopped onto the couch, sulking.

"Jan, remember, other's opinions don't matter. Besides, I'll be there with you every step of the way." Damian took a seat next to me and gave me a comforting look. 

I looked at him and sighed. "You're right. I'm overthinking all of this."

Damian took the list from my hands. "Huh. Cady and Aaron are coming along as well."

"Wait, really?" I glanced over at the list. Apparently I got so upset over the Plastics that I didn't notice the other 2 names listed.

"That changes some things." I said. "She hasn't been talking to us much lately though."

"Maybe that has something to do with you encouraging her to join the Plastics so that she can be your spy..." 

I rolled my eyes. "I did that so I could have something to use against Regina as payback for what she did in the past"

"And that eventually backfired on us since we're barely communicating with her."

"Fine, lets talk to her once school starts" I stood up to make myself a snack. "Want anything?" I asked Damian.

"Eh, a PB&J sandwich will do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So the events of Mean Girls (up until the Christmas performance thing) happened in junior year  
> -Because of this, Cady is still part of the Plastics and Janis didn't ask her for help for her "revenge party" (yet)  
> -Cady still has a crush on Aaron here, Regina just hasn't interfered yet  
> -Aaron applied for the scholarship and passed (that's why he's there lol)


	2. Chapter 2

**Veronica's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

      _Its gonna be the start of a brand new school year in this hell hole called Westerburg High. I'm not too happy to get back to school since loads of shit happened last year. I joined the Heathers, also known as the group of 3 girls all named Heather (duh) headed by the demon queen of high school, Heather Chandler. I had to abandon Martha just to join them, and for a while I had popularity, respect, and people actually threw me compliments instead of insults. There was also a new kid, who eventually became my boyfriend, Jason Dean (everyone calls him JD). Thing was though, I puked on Heather Chandler at a party and accidentally served her a cup of drain cleaner the next day, which sent her to the hospital for around a week or two. While she was gone, Heather Duke took Chandler's place (and scrunchie) and she, Kurt and Ram were spreading rumors about me. JD got really pissed, and he devised a plan to get them humiliated by making them look gay for each other. The plan ultimately failed since JD was taking it a little too far. That was when I realized we both needed therapy since his way of dealing with things were getting more and more psychotic as time passed, and I was just letting him do things he shouldn't. He is OK now, I guess, and I am too.  
     Except for the fact that we are now the laughingstocks of the school. Fortunately, Martha forgave me for abandoning her for the Heathers. At least I have someone to sit with at lunch besides JD. Now, it's time to deal with senior year. _

After looking at my last diary entry, I put it back in my bedside drawer. It was only a few weeks until school started, and I swear I  _dreaded_  when that day would come. I didn't want to suffer the wrath of the Heathers for one full school year. Even though I have JD and Martha, even they aren't immune to what the Heathers can do. Chandler has especially targeted me since what I did to her was "unforgivable". Sometimes I wish I could transfer schools, but my parents wouldn't allow me to.

"Veronica, me and your father are going out for a bit, we'll be back by dinner!" my mom shouted from downstairs.

"OK mom!" I replied.

My parents don't really stay in the house much, leaving me to care for myself most of the time. It's not necessarily a bad thing though, if my parents were always home the would have discovered the all the things that happened at school. I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to text our group chat and see if anyone was available.

****_ronnie=Veronica_  
slushieboi=JD  
MLPislife=Martha 

**ronnie:**  Anyone alive

**slushieboi:**  im ded inside  
**MLPislife:**  im here

**ronnie:**  Martha wanna watch something at ur house?  
**MLPislife:**  is anime ok?  
**ronnie:**  Yes its perfect  
**ronnie:**  JD u coming?

**slushieboi:**  of course darling ill pick u up at ur house

I put on a blue shirt, a pair of jeans, and a dark gray jacket and waited for JD to come pick me up. A few minutes later I heard his motorbike outside. 

"Looking lovely as always, Ms. Sawyer~" JD smirked as I got on his motorbike

"At least I don't wear the same trenchcoat everyday, do you even wash that?" I asked.

"I have more than one y'know" JD rolled his eyes and we went off to Martha's house.

*timeskip*

"Oh guys you're here! Want anything to eat?" Martha said as she opened the door.

"Well we brought chips." I told her as I passed her a pack. We passed by a 7-11 before we went to Martha's house, and naturally, we bought snacks and slushies. Only me and JD had one, since Martha doesn't really like slushies.

"What are we watching this time?" JD sipped his slushie.

"Well I was thinking of My Hero Acadamia or Fairy Tail." Martha turned on her TV and went to search for options.

"We already watched that." I pointed out. "How about Ms. Kobayashi's Dragon Maid? JD hasn't seen it yet"

"That would be perfect!" Martha squealed. Me and Martha have a slight obsession with anime and western animation. Eventually JD got into it as well.

"Isn't that the anime with the lesbian dragons?" JD asked.

"Yes, that's what makes it so great" I said.

We spent the entire afternoon binge watching the first season of the series. Dragon Maid was one of Martha's favorite series, she probably had the entire series memorized by now. Even JD took a liking to it, which is actually saying something since he was more interested in series with darker themes, like Death Note. 

"By the way Veronica, have you heard about the exchange student thing?" Martha suddenly asked.

"Um, no?"

"Well they said there will be a bunch of students from another school going here. I heard that there's gonna be 7 new seniors. Nobody from Westerburg is leaving though." Martha said.

"Where are they from?" JD asked.

"Evanston, Illinois. I think the school is called North Shore High." Martha shrugged.

"Have you been there before?" I asked JD.

"Nope."

"Well, as long as they are nice and not mean I guess we have nothing to worry about." Martha told us.

"I'm wondering more on how they would deal with the Heathers. Considering the shit we've been through, they'll probably eat them alive."

"Or make the new kids join them" JD said.

"Not helping." I glared at him. I know he's my boyfriend and all but he can be a bit insensitive sometimes.

"...Sorry" He looked away, embarrassed.

"Maybe we could help the new kids once they come here, so that there won't be any trouble." Martha suggested.

"That could work, if they actually considered listening to what we say. By the time we talk to them, the Heathers would have told them about us." JD said nonchalantly.

"At least there will be new drama and the Heathers won't be talking about us." I sighed. Having new classmates won't exactly make the school year any better. Just a tad bit more interesting.

"Hey Ronnie? Didn't you say you needed to be home before your parents?" JD asked me.

I checked the time. It was already past 6. My parents would be home anytime soon. "Oh shit I forgot. Well lets go then."

"Bye Veronica!" Martha waved as JD drove me back to my house.

Once I got there, I was relieved. My parents weren't home yet. JD gave me a quick kiss before leaving. I went straight to my room. Moments later I heard my parents' voices downstairs calling me for dinner. I ate dinner, took a shower and pulled out my diary to write today's entry.

_Dear Diary,_

      _I went to Martha's house with JD. All we did was binge watch an entire season of anime. Martha informed me that there will be new students this year. While that doesn't improve our situation at school, it makes things a bit more interesting. Hopefully none of them become a Heather. I_ _ts already bad enough that Chandler and Duke were able to turn the entire school against us, I don't want to add another new mythic bitch to the mix._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The events of "Heathers" happened in their junior year. (I adjusted it since the original happened in senior year and there is no school year after that)  
> ~Nobody died, so Heather McNamara didn't attempt suicide and is still with Chandler and Duke.  
> ~During the "prank" involving Kurt and Ram, JD did try to shoot them, but Veronica realized they were actual bullets and stopped him at the last minute. They were suspended for that but they weren't expelled.  
> ~JD listened to Veronica in "Seventeen" and received therapy. However, he sometimes still has violent tendencies and Veronica is usually the one to calm him down.  
> ~Veronica and JD are still together and their relationship isn't toxic (yay JDronica)


	3. Chapter 3

**Veronica's POV**

_Dear Diary,_ **  
**

_I believe I'm a good person._  
_You know, I think there's good in everyone_  
_But here we are, first day of senior year!_  
_I look around at all these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself:_  
_What happened???_

I walked through the halls of Westerburg once again, this time a year older. Like always, I write my thoughts down in my beloved diary. Before I could write any further, someone shoved me in the shoulder. I was about to punch back, thinking it might be Ram or Kurt. Instead, I realized the person who shoved me was someone I've never seen in Westerburg before. She was dressed in pink, but it looked fashionable.

"Oh, sorry! I'm a new student here, you know, from the exchange student thingy!" She said. 

"It's fine," I held out my hand. "I'm Veronica, Veronica Sawyer."

She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you!" Before she could introduce herself, somebody was calling her from across the hallway, and she had to leave.

 

**Janis's POV**

"The people here are worse than back at home." Damian told me as we saw a random jock beat up one of his fellow students. 

"Well, not everyone can be nice." I replied. First day of school and things already feel like shit.

"SHUT UP HEATHER!" We heard someone shout from the hallway.

"Sorry, Heather" Another person said.

Me and Damian took a peek at what was going on. In the hallway, there were 3 girls who were arguing with each other. 

"Heather, just  _stop_  rambling about your bulimia! You're only making yourself look  _worse!_ " The girl who said this had strawberry blonde hair, tied back with a red scrunchie. The scrunchie isn't the only thing that was red, nearly her entire outfit is.

"Sorry, Heather..." The girl who apologized had black hair tied into a low ponytail with a green scrunchie, and had an outfit similar to the first girl, only green.

"Maybe you should see a doctor Heather." The third girl had poofy blonde hair, and she was dressed in a yellow scrunchie and outfit.

"Well you don't see that everyday..." Damian said.

"They remind me of the Plastics actually." I rolled my eyes. All 3 girls had "Plastic" written all over them.

Before any other drama can happen, the bell rang, and everyone hurried over to their respective classrooms.

"See you at lunch." Damian said as he went to the classroom in front of us.

I went to my assigned classroom just down the hall. I could only hope that none of the Plastics were in my class. I opened the door. The teacher wasn't there yet so I took one of the seats at the back. I glanced around at the students in the classroom. I spotted the 3 girls from earlier, seated at the front row. Behind them was Aaron Samuels, who is Cady's apparent crush or something. At least no Plastics. A teacher suddenly came in through the door.

"Good Morning everyone! I will be your teacher for this school year. I'm Ms. Fleming" After the teacher introduced herself, she began to discuss today's lesson.

"Oh boy, this class will be _absolutely_ interesting"

 

**Veronica's POV**

After several  _fun_  hours of learning knowledge we will most likely never use in our adult lives, the lunch bell finally rang. I met up with J.D. and Martha and we proceeded to the cafeteria to have lunch. We usually took a seat near the back, but not at the very back, We did this so we could hide from the wrath of the Heathers but still be able to see what was going on. We spotted 2 people, a boy and girl, seated alone on a nearby table. The guy wore a checkered polo over a shirt, while the girl wore a denim jacket that was covered with several patches. Probably more new students. The Heathers took their usual spot near the center of the cafeteria. Nothing out of the ordinary.

That is, until some more of the new students walked in.

4 girls, all wearing pink, entered the cafeteria like they owned it. Several people were gasping and staring at them in awe. Usually all that attention went to the Heathers, but there are always exceptions.

"Who the hell are these people?" J.D. asked out loud.

Before I could answer, the guy from the nearby table spoke.

"Those are the Plastics, the most popular group of girls at our school."

My eyes widened. So there is a version of the Heathers at their school? It's not that I was surprised that there were mean girls at their school; literally every school has some version of that. What shocked me is that now there are now two alpha cliques in this school.

"I'm guessing those girls over there are the same as them" the girl beside the guy said.

"Yeah, those are the Heathers" Martha said.

"The one in red is Heather Chandler, The one in green is Heather Duke, and the one in yellow is Heather Mcnamara. Mcnamara's dad sells engagement rings, so she is filthy rich. Duke runs the yearbook committee, but all that everyone ever talks about is how her mom paid for implants. Chandler, of course, is the leader, the almighty, the mythic bitch." I explained.

The girl with the denim jacket pointed at the girl in the front, she had long blonde curls and from her appearance you can tell she's the leader.

"That's Regina George. She is the Queen Bee, everyone at my school basically worships her." she said. "Behind her is Karen Smith, the dumbest person you'll ever meet. Next to Karen is Gretchen Wieners, she's expected to know everything about everybody, and Cady, who is supposed to be our friend." I recognized Cady as the girl who bumped into me awhile ago. She looked nice enough, but looks can be deceiving. 

"Supposed to be?" JD asked out of the blue.

"It's a long story." the guy said. "Um, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Damian"

"He is too gay to function." the girl said. "Name's Janis"

"I'm Martha" Martha held her hand out. Damian was the one to shake it.

"Jason Dean, but just call me J.D."

"I'm Veronica" I finally said. "Looks like there's drama happening over there."

It seems like The Plastics have made the horrible decision to sit right beside the Heathers. What's more unfortunate is that there was no room for the fourth girl, Cady.

"Can you scoot over a little? my friend Cady here needs a seat." Regina George said to the Heathers.

" _She has no idea who she's dealing with_ " I thought

Promptly, Heather Chandler stood up, but instead of moving to the side, she blocked whatever space Cady was planning to sit on. Everyone went silent. Nobody ever challenged Chandler's power. Heather Duke may have been a replacement for Chandler during her absence, but Chandler was pissed at her for nearly the rest of that school year.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't listen to assholes." Heather Chandler said.

"Oh, sorry, I just happen to talk to them" was the girl's response.

Everyone just stared in shock. Soon, the silence was broken by "oohs" and people shouting random things like: "You need some ice for that burn?" The last time I saw Chandler this pissed, I puked on her outfit at a Remington party.

"This is going to be ugly." I stated. There is a reason nobody messes with the Heathers.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" Chandler looked like she was about to snap.

"The prettiest poison you've ever seen." Regina spat. "Now, move"

"Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?  _I'm not moving_. Go sit with Martha Dumptruck over there. You and your group would fit right in. You are all wearing pink anyway." Chandler made her point clear.

We all shot Martha a comforting glance. She smiled back to show that she wasn't really offended by it anymore. "I'll just be in the library." she said as she left.

Regina looked impatient, but she still kept her cool. "Gretchen, give Cady your seat." 

"But-" Gretchen tried to protest.

" _Now, Gretchen!_  You'll just have to eat standing up for today." Regina hissed at her.

Cady silently sat down while the rest of the lunchroom ate in peace.

"This isn't good." Damian said. 

"That might be an understatement." J.D. deadpanned.

"Knowing Heather, she's gonna try to get rid of Regina as soon as possible." I said.

"Knowing Regina, she's gonna get everyone else on her side and overthrow Chandler." Janis countered.

 _"That's impossible, no one can overthrow Chandler."_  I thought. "Either way, we're screwed. They're both rich bitches who love to order people around. It's either Regina rules, or Heather Chandler does."

"Not unless we do something about it" JD said. 

"Like a prank? I've always wanted to prank Regina." Janis said, oddly excited.

"Seems like you really hate her." JD remarked. 

"Regina used to be my friend when we were in middle school. Once we were high school though, she started being a bitch." Janis's expression when she said this was nearly impossible to read. 

"What did she do?" JD inquired.

"It's a personal issue for her." Damian quickly said.

"Sorry." I elbowed JD to remind him to be more sensitive.

"How exactly are you going to prank Regina?" JD asked, changing the subject.

"Cady was supposed to help me figure that out" Janis replied. She was still glaring at JD for earlier.

"Lemme guess, she used to be your friend until one day the Plastics asked her to sit with them at lunch. Ever since then you've barely talked, and you guys don't really feel like friends anymore." I put together what Damian and Janis had said about Cady. The situation was all too familiar to me.

"That's... actually pretty accurate." Damian said, surprised.

"She was a new student last year. Regina took advantage of that." Janis said.

The bell rang. "We better get going. It was nice meeting you both." I stood up and went back to the classroom with JD.

 

**Janis's POV**

"It seems like we made friends with the outcasts of this school. How fitting." I spat as I returned my lunch tray.

"They seemed nice enough. We should really try talking to Cady sometime." Damian told me.

"I'll try. That would only happen though if we get a chance to pry her away from the Plastics." Speaking of the Plastics, they're no longer the only problem we had. Now, we also had to avoid the Heathers.

 

**Cady's POV**

***timeskip to after class***

After what had happened at lunch several people came up to me to ask me about what it felt like to stand up to Heather Chandler. I simply responded with "I was nervous." and they seemed to accept that as my answer. I only knew about Heather Chandler and the other two Heathers from my seatmate. On the other hand, Regina was the one who stood up to Chandler, not me, although people were literally swarming around her, asking all sorts of questions. I tried to get out of the crowd that now looked like Regina George's new fan club. The keyword is "tried", and I ended up bumping into somebody.

That somebody was none other than Aaron Samuels.

"Oh, uh, hi Cady!" he greeted me

"O-oh, uh, yeah, um, hi? Sorry for, uh, b-bumping into you." I apologized awkwardly. I realized just now how much I stuttered in that sentence.

"It's OK. See ya later, I guess." He smiled at me

I blushed. "Yeah, see you later."

I turned back to where Regina was and she approached me. "Cady! Meet me after school. I'm gonna take you to the mall to buy you some shoes." she said sweetly.

"OK! Thanks Regina!" After that, I spotted Janis standing next to the lockers, watching the commotion. I remembered that it has been a while since we last talked.

"Uh, hi Janis! Sorry I wasn't able to chat since I joined the Plastics."

"It's fine, actually." Janis said. She didn't seem too upset about it. "What did she say to you anyway?"

"She's taking me to the mall to shop for shoes." I said happily. "I honestly don't get why you hate her Janis! Regina seems pretty cool-"

"Regina George isn't _cool_  Cady!" Janis interrupted. "She is  _dangerous_ okay?" 

"But Janis-"

 _"Listen Cady ," _Janis hissed.   
" _Don't be fooled by the pink, she is not playing dolls, she is stalking the halls, for the thrill of the kill."_  
_"Every person in school, is aware of her stare, when she tosses her hair, they go perfectly still."_  
 _"All their eyes say, "don't attack me!", watch them sweat and pant and shake."_  
 _"Every food chain has its acme, Regina George eats steak."_  
 _"She's the queen of the beasts, she can smell your fear, in this biosphere, she's the apex predator."_  
 _"Like a lioness, only with less fur,"_  
 _"Do not mess with her, she's the apex predator!_ "

What Janis had just told me was pretty shocking to hear from her. I knew she hated Regina, but I didn't know she hated her that much. I met up with Regina, and like promised, the 4 of us went to the mall to get new shoes. As I shopped with them, I thought about my relationship with the Plastics.

 _"At the watering hole, see the girls who weren't nice, have to scatter like mice, from a jungle cat."_  
_"And though Janis is great, she does not have this power, people literally cower, Janis can't do that!"_  
  
_"See us mark our territory, as I follow in her train."_  
 _"I was victim, I was quarry, now I shake my mane."_  
 _"She's the queen of beasts, and I'm in her pride."_  
 _"I have hitched a ride, with the apex predator."_  
 _"And it's kinda fun, when she bares her claws."_  
 _"When I'm safe because, I'm with the apex predator_!"

"So, have you seen any guys who think you're cute yet?" Gretchen suddenly asked me.

"There's this guy in my calculus class, Aaron Samuels?" I told them. Gretchen suddenly squawked like a parrot.

"No no no Cady! That's Regina's ex-boyfriend!" Karen said.

"Ex-boyfriends are absolutely  _off-limits_  to friends. That's, well, the rules of feminism!" Gretchen shook her head. 

Regina beckoned us to come over to her, and we hastily followed.

 _"Did I think I'd be protected by my new exotic pet?"_  
 _"Not a chance if she suspected, if I was any kind of reproductive threat"_  
 _"But she doesn't know yet_ "

Janis's words from earlier echoed in my mind.

 _"No, she doesn't know yet!"_  
_"She's the queen of beasts, at this beastly school, gotta keep things cool, with the apex predator"_  
_"So I'm kinda friends?"_

_"But you're kinda prey..."_

_"Jesus, what a day!"_  
_"With the apex predator!"_

 _"Will she braid your hair?"_  
_"Will she eat your heart?"_  
_"How can you outsmart?"  
_ _"The apex predator!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Veronica's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I already thought I was done with dealing with popular kids. I told myself I won't involve myself with them. I thought nothing could get worse than the Heathers._

_Sad to say, I was wrong._

      _If there was something worse than the Heathers, it would be another group just like them. Now, thanks to the stupid student exchange program, there are these 4 girls who are called "The Plastics". A girl named Janis and her friend Damian told us about them. They are led by Regina George, a mythic bitch, just like Heather Chandler. She actually had the guts to stand up to Chandler and get away without a scratch. Knowing Heather, she is probably fuming right now._

      _That isn't the only thing though. Ever since the lunch incident, some people started looking to Regina for authority. They think she is better than Chandler. I never thought I would live to see the day that somebody as bad as the Heathers would be considered "better". It's not exactly their fault though, Regina has been treating others with kindness in order for them to submit to her.  ̶W̶h̶i̶c̶h̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶k̶i̶n̶d̶a̶ ̶m̶e̶s̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶u̶a̶l̶l̶y̶. I could see why they would think she is better. But if everything that Janis said is true, we might be in even deeper shit than we thought._

"Woah look here she comes!" Some random kids said. Similar to the past few weeks, people swarmed around Regina, treating her like some celebrity or something. There were quite a lot of people, since the lunch bell just rang. And by  _sheer chance_ , somebody just so happened to knock my diary out of my hands.

And it landed right in front of Regina.

"Shit, uh, sorry." I quickly apologized as I picked up the diary. The problem was, I didn't see Ram Sweeney's foot in the way, so I tripped.

"Jesus, walk much?" Regina mocked, and everyone laughed at me. I had to keep myself from making a comeback, since that would only make the situation worse. The other three Plastics followed her like how toddlers follow their parents.

 I met up with JD and we sat down. Martha was absent since she got sick. Janis and Damian were on another, distant table. The Heathers sat at their usual spot. Heather Mcnamara was going around, asking everyone the lunchtime poll. Soon enough, she approached us with the question.

"Would you rather take a hot bath in summer or a cold shower in winter?"

"That's a pretty dumb question." JD said. He wasn't rude or anything though. Similar to me, Heather Mac was the only Heather we tolerated and trusted. We asked her once if she wanted to stick with us, but she refused since the rest of the Heathers wouldn't be too happy about that.

"Well, Duke picked it." she sighed.

"I'd go with hot bath in summer." I answered

"Same here" was JD's response.

She wrote that down. "Oh, and, Veronica? Chandler wants to talk to you. Preferably right now." she said.

 _"Well this can't be good." I thought._ "About what?" 

"She didn't tell me, but keeping her waiting would be a bad decision."

JD frowned at me. His look basically said  _"Don't go. Bad idea."_ but I didn't really have much of a choice.

"I'll be right back." I told him. I stood up and followed Mcnamara to the Heathers table.

"Well if it isn't Veronica Sawyer. How's your little boy toy?" Chandler said with a mocking tone.

"What do you want Heather?" I said, wanting to get this over and done with.

"I'm offering you a deal. You can be a Heather again. One of us, like nothing ever happened. I'll even consider sparing Jesse James and Martha if you accept." I gave her a look. However, it seemed that she was actually serious about the deal.

"What's the catch?" I asked. Heather  _never_  considered anything like this unless there was a catch.

"You have to forge notes for us, and do whatever we tell you. When we tell you to,  _you shouldn't whine._ "

"How is this any different from last time?" I frowned, skeptical of what Heather was planning. 

"We are targeting the new girls, I believe they are called the Plastics?" Heather Duke said. Surprisingly, Chandler didn't tell her to shut up.

"Remember that girl who Regina wanted to sit in my place? She seems naive enough." Heather Chandler said.

"Just send her a note from her one true love or something. That would probably work." Duke butted in.

"Shut up Heather."

"Sorry, Heather." Apparently I spoke too soon about Chandler not shutting Duke up.

"Remember what happened last time I did that?" I tried to keep calm. I already got on Regina's bad side, I didn't want to get on Heather's nerves as well.

"This time it's _different._ " Chandler hissed. "She's simply playing nice to get on the adults and students good side. Once she's done with that, she will try to take my place."

"So _that's_  the reason behind all this? You want to get rid of her just so your precious reputation of being queen bee isn't tarnished?" I snorted. I knew Heather Chandler was egotistical, but I never would have thought that she would go to such lengths to preserve that.

That earned me a glare from Chandler. "Look, Veronica. What you did to me last year was  _unacceptable_. It's a miracle that I'm even considering letting you back in. Besides, if you refuse my offer, not only will I make your life a living hell, but Regina George is also gonna be willing to do the same. Don't think I didn't see that little slip up that you did back there."

I froze. Even though I hated Chandler, she had a pretty solid point. I was no more immune than anybody else to the teasing and mocking of the Plastics. The Heathers already made life for me more miserable than it already was, adding the Plastics to that would just be commiting suicide. 

"I'll consider it." I said after thinking for a while.

"Offer only stands until the end of the day." Chandler left along with the other two.

The bell rings and I head back to class.

 

**JD's POV**

Veronica went with Heather Mac to the Heathers table since Chandler says she needs to talk to her. That's already more than a little fishy. Heather Chandler has done nothing to Veronica except humiliate her ever since the incident with the drain cleaner. Technically, that was my fault, since I didn't tell her about the mug. However, it only got worse after Ram and Kurt's attempted date rape. Things did get a little out hand though at that time,  _s̶i̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶e̶r̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶t̶r̶i̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶j̶o̶c̶k̶s̶._ Anyway, the point is, Veronica didn't deserve any of this. Heck, I thought she'd dump me after what I tried to do. She's the kind of person who tries to see the good in others. 

The entire lunch period passed, but Veronica hasn't come back yet. When the bell rang, she went straight to her classroom, leaving me no choice but to wait till the end of school.

***timeskip***

Final period with Ms. Fleming was boring, but I managed to survive. I went to look for Veronica to ask her about her talk with Heather, but I was instead greeted by the demon queen herself.

"What the fuck did you ask Veronica?" I said, angrily

"Geez, calm down Jesse James I only asked her to join the group again." Chandler glared at me.

"Why exactly would she want to join you again? You literally made her life a living hell." I wanted to punch her, but I would be in deeper shit than I already am if I made a scene.

"Let me remind you that you two were the ones who served me a wakeup cup of  _drain cleaner_ , which sent me to the hospital for  _4_   _weeks_." Chandler hissed. "Not to mention the fact she puked on me at Ram's party the night before. Making her life hell was simply  _a consequence_."

" _You deserved it, anyway._ " I thought. I didn't say anything out loud. "That doesn't answer though why she would join you, and why we would even  _trust_  you in the first place."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I have been a bitch to Veronica before, but that doesn't mean I don't have a reason to care for her. She has something that we don't, which is her talent at forgery. If you haven't noticed, it is pretty rare for somebody to copy literally everybody's handwriting without a sweat. She is also quite intelligent. She actually saved our asses once by forging a hall pass."

"Which is why you let her join in the first place." I stated.

She nodded, pleased that I was actually paying attention. "Exactly, now listen. Whether you admit it or not, the both of you screwed up. Of course, I got mad. Not just because what Veronica did nearly killed me, but also because it was a waste of what she could do. We brought her to the top, only to be brought down because you both acted like complete jerks."

As much as I hated it, Heather had a point.

"Now, we have a problem." She continued. "Of course you've heard about the 4 new girls from the student exchange thing, right? Regina George is their leader. She was able to convince a lot of people that Westerburg High needs a new queen bee, and I swear I'm absolutely not going to let that happen. Heck, I'd choose Martha Dumptruck over her, and that's saying something."

It certainly was. Heather would have to hate Regina to death for her to choose Martha, of all people, over her. "So, I'm guessing your plan is to take her out."

"Yes, and I need Veronica for that. If it makes you feel any better I won't let anyone harm her, you or Martha. Unless, of course, she screws up, or if you interfere with any of our plans."

"If you even lay a finger on her-" I started

"Didn't you hear a word I said? I will only kick her out if she screws up again, or if you convince her to do something stupid. Also, don't forget the fact that we aren't the only threat to her now, even the Plastics saw how much the loser screwed up."

I was fighting myself to keep my cool. How dare they call her a loser? She is the most precious thing alive on earth right now. I would do anything to protect her.

_Though, that's the reason why you nearly murdered 3 people._

Veronica did have a point when she said I was taking things too far.

"OK fine, I won't interfere."

"How very." Heather smirked and left.

As soon as she left, I spotted Veronica running down the hallway to me. "JD! I was looking for you." Veronica gave me a strange look. "Was that Chandler?"

"Well, yeah. I ran into her. I was actually gonna ask about what she told you."

"Oh, yeah. Not here though." She said.

I smiled. "Does 7-11 sound OK?"

 

**Veronica's POV**

We rode JD's bike to 7-11 and ordered the usual: A cherry slurpee for me and a blue raspberry one for JD. We sat down on a bench outside to talk.

"So," I began. "Heather wants me back in."

"Oh I already know about that part. She told me herself. She told me needed you for something involving Regina George." He took a sip of his slurpee.

 _So that's why he was with Chandler._ "Well _,_  she wanted me to forge notes again, but this time it's because of the Plastics. Chandler hates them, so she wants me to help her ruin them or something."

"I think that's a great idea." He said, out of the blue.

"Since when did you think Heather Chandler had good ideas? Also, remember the last time we went to "prank" somebody? We almost killed them JD!" I said in shock.

"This isn't like that. You've seen for yourself how Regina George acts. Chandler may only be using you so that she can stay at the top, but you can use that to your advantage.

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Remember Janis and Damian? They said they had a friend who hangs out with them. They also talked about a plan to bring Regina down."

There was a little voice inside my head that told me this wasn't right. However, getting revenge on someone like Regina wasn't a chance you normally get. Besides, I have JD, the new kids, and the Heathers to help me in case anything goes wrong.

"OK, but absolutely no murder attempts." I said.

He chuckled. "I don't do those anymore darling."

"On a side note, this is the first time you agreed to let me in anything involving the Heathers." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, modern problems require modern solutions." 

I glared at him. "You did not-" 

"Yes I did." He smirked. Ever since he discovered memes he's been looking for appropriate times to quote them. 

I rolled my eyes. "My turn to ask questions. What did Heather tell you awhile ago?"

"She just told me not to interfere in your decision to join, since she probably thought I would succeed in convincing you."

"That's it?" 

"Yup"

"And you agreed?"

He scratched his head. "At first, no, but she made some pretty good points."

"I should probably be heading home now though." I told him.

He dropped me off at my house. I entered the house and saw my mom in the kitchen. It took her several minutes until she recognized my presence.

"Oh Veronica! I didn't realize you were already home. How was school?"

"It was fine." I said, giving my usual answer. No matter what happened at school, whether it was good or not, I would always say that it was fine.

I went upstairs to my room to do whatever homework that needed to be done. Being one of the "smartest students in school", as my parents would put it, I finished it quickly. I flopped onto my bed to rest. 

I thought about Heather's offer awhile ago. I thought long and hard about the consequences. If I said yes, Heather might pressure me to do something that will only make other innocent people miserable. If I said no, both the Heathers and the Plastics will torture me and possibly Martha as well.

I can't let poor Martha be bullied again.

The Heathers were one thing to deal with, but I don't think she could handle the Plastics along with them. Who knows, maybe we could succeed in taking down the Plastics, and things will get better after that.

My mind was made up. I grabbed my phone, went to contacts, and tapped on "Heather C.".

 **Veronica:**   _I've decided. I'm in_  
**Heather C.:**   _How very! Wear the outfit we gave you on the first day. We'll talk more tomorrow. We'll make you beautiful once again._

I could only hope I wasn't making another mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Veronica's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

     _I, Veronica Sawyer, am once again a Heather._

      _I can't actually believe I accepted the deal. I could have said no, but, here we are. Things are a bit different this time around however, and I'm happy to say that my decision has granted me a few positive things:_

_1\. Me, Martha, and JD are now being left alone instead of constantly being picked on._  
2\. I am somewhat protected by the Heathers from the Plastics (whether I'm actually safe or not isn't guaranteed though).  
3\. Heather is finally not judging me for my taste in best friends and boyfriends.  
4\. If everything is done right, we can take down the stupid social hierarchy here in Westerburg High

_On the other hand:_

_1\. Martha isn't sure about this whole thing. I've already assured her that I'm not abandoning her again like last time. She still doesn't trust Heather though._  
2\. Speaking of trusting Heather, both me and JD don't really trust her either. I mean, we can take her word as long as I don't screw this up, but who knows. Maybe she might turn on me one day without any warning, and this whole agenda will go down the drain.  
3\. I'm not even remotely sure how we are actually going to pull this off. First of all, I've made a bad impression on the Plastics, so there is absolutely no way for me to even get near them without making a complete fool of myself. Second, how does my ability to forge handwriting help me in this situation? I don't know a single thing about any of the Plastics for me to do anything significant. Not unless Heather tells me something I could use.  
4\. I can't disobey Heather, as ridiculous as that sounds. But what if she tried to make me do something I'd regret later?

For some reason, I'm now constantly being interrupted whenever I'm writing in my diary. This time, the interruption took the form of Heather Chandler screeching at me from her car like a pterodactyl.

_"VERONICA! GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AT THAT 7-11 AND BUY SOME CORN NUTS! IT'S NOT A WELCOME BACK PARTY WITHOUT CORN NUTS!"_

School had just ended and Chandler had the brilliant idea of hanging at her place to celebrate my return to their little circle of friends. Of course, it's not a party without corn nuts, as Heather likes to say. Sometimes, I wonder if her obsession with corn nuts is what's to blame for her narcissism. Though, I have a boyfriend who has a weird obsession with brain freezes and slushies, so who am I to judge?

I washalf expecting said boyfriend to be here at 7-11, but surprisingly, he wasn't. He told me though that his dad was home and that he might get mad at him if he wasn't there at once. I sighed and purchased several bags of corn nuts, along with a few sticks of licorice, and I went back in Heather's Porsche. 

We drove to Heather's house and most of my time there was spent listening to gossip Heather Duke has collected and Chandler complaining how I still can't accessorize for shit. Mcnamara was the only one to actually celebrate the fact that I was in the group. 

"You know what Veronica? You should get a scrunchie for yourself. That way, we can all be wearing scrunchies in our hair!" Mcnamara said.

"That's not a bad idea, Heather." Chandler stood up and went through one of her drawers. She pulled out a blue scrunchie and handed it to Mcnamara. She fixed up my hair and showed it to the other two.

"I think it suits you Veronica!" Mcnamara grinned as she admired her work. Chandler gave her a nod of approval. Even Heather Duke stated that it wasn't bad.

"Well, thanks." I said. This didn't turn out to be so bad after all.

 

**Cady's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Oh come on Cady! It will be so fetch!" Gretchen said, pulling out several pictures of the seniors at Westerburg High.

We were all chilling out in Regina's dorm room, and Regina suddenly pulled out a blank scrapbook and started designing it. As of now, the cover was pink and purple, and it had "Burn Book: Westerburg Edition" on the cover. 

"Gretchen, for the last time stop trying to make fetch happen!" Regina rolled her eyes.

"But the Heathers use "very" as an expression." Karen said.

"Which is stupid, and that's why we don't use anything that ridiculous.  _Right Gretchen?_  Now, spill." Regina's voice was frigid as she mentioned Gretchen's name. "Lets start with Veronica Sawyer, she is quite the talk of the school."

"Sorry" Gretchen weakly responded. "Well, for starters, she used to be part of the Heathers, even though her name isn't Heather. Last year, she made a fool of herself by puking on Heather Chandler at a Remington party."

"What's a Remington party?" I asked.

"Oh, It's a fraternity party, basically." Gretchen said.

"What else?" Regina tapped the book with her pen.

"Tons more! After that, she visited Heather's house the next day with her boyfriend and they poisoned her using a cup of drain cleaner. She was sent to the hospital for a week. Then, Veronica had a three-way with the 2 jocks, Ram and Kurt. After that, she actually asked them to do another three-way somewhere at a field, but her boyfriend came and nearly shot them out of jealousy. Even after that, they are still together."

"What a slut." Regina said. She pasted the picture of Veronica on a blank page and wrote next to it. " _Had a three way with Kurt and Ram, has a school shooter for a boyfriend. Does anything to get attention, including trying to kill Heather Chandler."_

"Is that all true?" I asked. Veronica was the one who helped me on the first day. It was hard to imagine her as the person Gretchen described. 

"Well Cady, most of our classmates agree with it, and majority wins." Karen said.

"Not everyone is what they seem at first glance." Gretchen added. They did have a point. Maybe it was best to stay away from people like her.

Before I knew it, the Burn Book was starting to get filled with several notes and descriptions of classmates and even teachers.

_"Jason Dean, emo school shooter kid who has Veronica the slut for a girlfriend."_   
_"Martha Dunnstock, otherwise known as Martha Dumptruck."_  
"Janis Sarkisian, space dyke."  
"Damian Hubbard, too gay to function."   
_"Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney, both they and their dads are gay for each other. Apparently runs in the family."_  
"Heather Duke, her mom paid for implants. Bulimic. Name should be changed to Heather Puke."  
"Heather Chandler, has a chainsaw fetish or something."  
"Heather Mcnamara, whines about her problems a lot."  
_"Ms. Fleming, patronizes students like bunny rabbits. Had some affair with a guy named Steve."_ __  


_"Damian Hubbard, too gay to function."_ Regina stated. "That's quite a good one Cady."

"I think it's only OK if Janis says it..." I said.

"It's fine. It's the truth after all." Regina said.

I decided she was right. Besides, would my best friend ever lie to me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Janis's POV**

"Get away, dyke!" some random guy screamed at me after running into me. I was literally minding my own business until he suddenly ran down the hallway. I had to fight the urge to talk back. I found the word "dyke" triggering because of many reasons.

One of those reasons is because of Regina George.

She was my best friend since elementary, and at that time, we were the queens of the school. However, our friendship got screwed up after she started dating people. She started talking to me less, and when I confronted her about it, she asked me why I was so obsessed with her. I didn't exactly get what she said, until the next day, where I had heard of the rumor that Regina's former best friend had a crush on her.  
  


_"That isn't true!" 12-year old Janis screamed at the people accusing her for crushing on Regina._

_"Aren't you a lesbian? You told me so that one time. I just never thought you were into_ me _" Regina said without a trace of sympathy._

_"Am not!" She shouted back._

_"Then what are you?" Regina asked. At that point, Janis couldn't stand it anymore._

_Janis walked up to Regina. Everyone was staring at them now._

_"I." Janis shouted. "am a space alien. WITH. FOUR. BUTTS!"_

_At that moment, Janis knew she made a mistake. Everyone, including Regina, was laughing at her for her statement. Ever since then, Janis would mean nothing to Regina, except for the fact that she was a "space dyke". Ever since then, Janis was cast out of the spotlight. Nobody talked to her for the rest of the year, until she befriended Damian._

_Ever since then, Janis has hated Regina to the point where she was obsessed with stripping her of her "queen bee" status._   
  


The bell rang, interrupting my train of thought. I hurried over to the classroom, not wanting to be late.

***timeskip***

After our history class, we were given a research assignment that was supposed to be done in pairs. My partner turned out to be one of the Heathers, Heather Mcnamara. I groaned when I saw the name. Can things get any worse?

"Um, Janis? you're standing in front of my locker." A familiar voice said. It was Veronica.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized. Then I noticed something. Veronica was dressed in a fancy blue blazer and dark gray miniskirt, paired with blue knee length socks and black shoes. She had a blue scrunchie in her hair and was wearing a face full of makeup, in contrast to nearly none when we first met. She was dressed as one of the Heathers.

"Since when were you part of the Heathers?" I asked.

Veronica looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I used to be a Heather last year, but then I screwed up. However, Chandler decided that I could be useful to her once more, and basically used Regina to blackmail me into joining."

"How?" I asked. Regina was a part of this? I thought she and Heather Chandler hated each other.

"She told me that if I refused her offer, she'll leave me to be trampled on by Regina. I didn't exactly make a good impression on her when we first met."

"Well, my partner turned out to be a Heather." I pouted.

"My partner is one of the Plastics actually." she said. "Which Heather?"

"Mcnamara."

"You don't have to worry about that. Mcnamara is actually very sweet. She is the nicest of the 3."

"Lucky me." I got my own things from my locker and slammed it shut. "Which of the Plastics is your partner?"

"Cady Heron." Veronica stated. "I actually bumped into her on the first day."

"Well, she isn't like Regina, like, in a good way."

"Well I guess we both got lucky that our partners aren't bitches."

I smiled at that. "Guess I'll see you around, Veronica." I turned and left.

I went outside to wait for Damian since he was supposed to drive us back to the dorm. What I didn't expect was Yellow Heather approaching me.

"You're Janis, right?" she asked.

"Yep." I said, popping the "P". "This is about the assignment, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could get it done as soon as possible. Heather has a lot of plans for the week, and she won't take homework as an excuse for not going with her."

"Sure, why not?" I said. Veronica was right, she seemed nicer than the other 2 Heathers.

"Well, you wanna come over to my house to do it?"

"Oh no, it's ok. You don't have to-"

"Aww, come on, it's been a while since I actually talked to someone other than my boring old classmates. I'd like to know someone new, for a change." she said sweetly.

I felt a twinge of guilt. "If you insist."

"Great! C'mon lets go!" she gestured for me to follow her.

I quickly texted Damian to let him know that I was spending the afternoon at Mcnamara's to do the assignment. He told me he'll pick me up there later. 

Mcnamara's house wasn't a house. It was more of a mansion. Veronica wasn't kidding when she said Mcnamara's dad was filthy rich. She then led me to her room. It was mainly yellow, just like her outfit.

"So you're a fan of yellow?" I suddenly asked.

"Well, it's supposed to be my signature color. Each Heather has their own color: Chandler is red, Duke is green, Veronica is blue, and I'm yellow. It kinda helps in identification, since there are 3 Heathers."

"Oh." That's why they always wear the same color everyday.

"What's the homework about again?" Heather asked.

"It's a 3 page research paper about the founding fathers of America. You're supposed to choose one to do research on."

"How about Alexander Hamilton?"

"You mean the guy on the 10$ bill?"

"Yeah! C'mon, there is legit a Broadway musical about it and it was _amazing!_ " Heather then went on to rant about how good the musical was and about how the cast was interracial and that was a good thing.

We eventually got the research done. Heather forced me to listen to the cast recording of  _Hamilton: An American Musical_. I had to admit, the songs were great, but I wasn't really into musicals. I thought they had too much drama sometimes. I texted Damian Heather's address and he was there a few minutes later.

"Well, time for me to go I guess." I told her.

"Oh, OK. By the way, thanks for actually helping me with the assignment. I really appreciate it. Not everyone helps me out with stuff like this y'know."

"How come?" It was none of my business to ask, but I was curious to hear her answer,

"Well, if my partner is either Chandler or Duke, they make me do everything all by myself, and they still get credit for my work. If my partner is someone else other than the Heathers, it's either they expect me to do all the work, or they do everything for me. Both ways usually end up in a disappointing result. Veronica, Martha, and JD are the only ones who helped out like you did. I just wanted to say thanks, that's all."

I was pretty shocked. I never knew Heather, out of all people, was treated this way. "If your friends are like that, why don't you ditch them?"

"It's complicated. You better get going now. I think you kept your friend out there waiting for too long."

"Right. Bye Heather."

I went out to find Damian and he gave me a ride back to the dorm. We decided to get takeout that day, so we sat in his dorm, eating and looking for stuff to watch on Youtube.

"How was your time with Heather Yellow?" Damian asked me.

"Not as bad as I thought. She's really into Hamilton though." I said.

"I can't blame her. Hamilton's a great musical, which is why I've been trying to get you to watch it with me."

"Isn't the show over?" I asked.

"I found a bootleg. It's not HD or anything, but it will do. Seriously Janis, you're missing a lot in life by not liking musicals. There are lots of good ones, like Wicked, The Book of Mormon, Les Miserables, Newsies, Dear Evan Hansen. Be More Chill..." He listed a whole lot more.

"OK, I get it, but for the last time, musicals aren't really my thing."

"There is actually a musical called "The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals""

"That's horribly ironic."

"We can watch it on Youtube" Damian offered.

"Fine, but just this once."

***timeskip***

"HOLY CRAP THAT WAS AMAZING!"

And that's the story of how Damian Hubbard convinced me to be a theater nerd.

 

**Veronica's POV**

All my efforts to be academically ahead of everyone else eventually backfired on me. I was so busy reading ahead and being a bit too chill about it that I forgot that the research assignment was due tomorrow. I decided to ask my partner what the hell she was doing with her life and why she wasn't asking me about the homework or anything, It was her assignment too. Doesn't anyone here care about their grades anymore? After hearing some more useless gossip from the Heathers, I left them to go find Cady.

It took me nearly 20 minutes of following her around the school at lunch until I finally got her away from her friends to talk to her. 

"Hey, uh, Cady?"

"Oh, hello there, Veronica, right?" She was looking at her phone the whole time.

"Yeah, by the way, when exactly are we gonna do the research thing?"

"What research thing?"

"Oh, I don't know,  _the one that's due tomorrow?_ " I glared at her. Not that she noticed, since she was still texting somebody on her phone.

"OMG HE SAID YES!" She squealed at her phone. She finally looked up to face me. "I'm really sorry Veronica, but I have more important things to do, do you mind doing it for me? I promise I'll make it up to you." She said quickly.

"But-"

"Okie thanks bye!" She ran off and was skipping down the hall like she won the lottery or something.

" _Well color me stoked._ " I grumbled to myself.

***timeskip***

Last bell had finally rang and everyone spilled out of the classroom. I went to look for JD since he had promised me another 7-11 date. after a few minutes of walking around the campus, I finally spotted the all-too-familiar black trenchcoat.

"Geez it took me a while to find you." I told him.

"Aww, sorry to keep you waiting, Ronnie." He nuzzled my neck.

I blushed furiously. "JD! What did I say about PDA?"

"Ok fine." He stopped.

As we were walking to where his bike was, I spotted Cady. She was with a guy that I once saw in one of Heather's classes, Aaron Samuels. If I remember correctly, he was also part of the student exchange.

_"So this is the"more important" thing you had to do, Cady?"_ I thought to myself.

We rode to 7-11. I got a coke slushie for a change. JD also decided to switch flavors and chose lime. I grabbed some twizzlers from the counter and ate them with the slushie. It wasn't too bad. I was still mad at the fact Cady ditched me for her stupid date.

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw." I muttered.

"What is it, Veronica?" Crap, JD heard that.

"My research partner didn't bother to help me since she was too busy swooning over her date." I said bitterly.

"Sounds familiar." JD said with smug grin.

I turned to face him. "First of all, even though I was attracted to you, I still got my priorities done first. Second, I still helped people with stuff like this, even though they were complete jerks. Third, I'm not that stupid."

"Says the person who climbed through my window."

I flushed. "We didn't even do anything serious!"

"Yet~" He smirked.

"Okay, stop" I frowned. I glanced over at the cashier. Thankfully, he wasn't paying attention to the context of what we were talking about.

"I could help you out instead though." He suggested.

"Wait, really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Courtney ended up being my partner, and she didn't exactly trust my skills in organizing the paper, so she ended up doing most of the work. Besides, I don't really have anything else to do."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you JD." I gave him a quick hug.

He hugged back. "Anything for you, Ronnie."

We headed back to my house, and we finished the assignment within an hour.  My parents made JD stay home for dinner. It was awkward, to say the least. He kissed me goodbye as always, and I went up to my room to write in my diary.

 

_Dear Diary,_

      _My homework partner dumped me for a date with her boyfriend. It's like nobody cares about school anymore. I know it's absolute shit but failing doesn't exactly make it better, does it? I might be exaggerating here, but seriously, what kind of person thinks a date is more important than school? For all I know, Aaron is only her tutor in math, and doesn't even pay that much attention to her ( I could be wrong though, I got all this info from Duke and Chandler.). But still, she had an entire week. At least JD helped me. He really is a sweetheart underneath his bad boy facade. I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶t̶t̶y̶ ̶h̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶,̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶t̶a̶ ̶a̶d̶m̶i̶t̶. Anyway, it's only a week until Halloween, so I'm expecting the Heathers to take me shopping for either a party outfit or a Halloween costume._


	7. Chapter 7

**Veronica's POV**

"Veronica!" Heather Chandler squawked from the lunch table. "Chop chop! We don't have all day!"

I quickly sat down at the table, not wanting to upset Chandler any further.

"Have you heard of the Halloween party Kurt and Ram are throwing this weekend? Duke asked.

"Now I have." I mumbled.

"Well, we need to find you a good costume. The theme of the party is anything that is sexy." Heather Mcnamara said.

"Aren't these skirts short enough?" I asked.

"Don't be such a pillowcase Veronica. It'll be fun!" Chandler said.

Duke cut in. "Everyone is legit gonna be there. Also, have you heard? Cady -she's one of the Plastics- likes Aaron. The problem is Aaron is Regina George's ex and-"

"Shut up Heather." Chandler eyed the Plastics' table. "We can work with this. Veronica? Time for you to use that talent of yours." 

She gave me a blank invitation card. "Write an invitation to Cady in Aaron's handwriting."

_Déjà vu. Freaking déjà vu._

"Wouldn't she already be invited?" I frowned. They were classmates after all.

"They simply announced the party to everyone, saying anybody can come. But, if you write her a letter in his handwriting, it will be more convincing for her to go."

"Yeah, and it will give her shower-" Heather Duke started to say.

"Heather, no one needs to know that. That is  _disgusting_ and overused." Chandler snapped.

"How will we know if she will believe it? Also, I don't have a sample of his handwriting." I told them.

"Already got that covered." Chandler also gave me a page out of Aaron's notes. "He was my partner in the history assignment. Also, considering she's basically throwing her panties at Aaron, his handwriting will be convincing enough."

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I was doing this again. I knew it was wrong, but surprisingly, I felt no guilt at all, unlike the time I wrote the note for Martha. Maybe it's because Cady kinda deserves it, and she already ditched me for Aaron, so what harm will this note do?

"Okay." I grabbed the page and started writing on the card.

 

_Dear Cady,_

_Hope to see you at the Halloween party!_

_Sincerely, Aaron_

 

"Perfect." Chandler waved the card in front of Duke's face. "Find a way to get this to Cady without anyone noticing."

***timeskip***

"A party? you're sure you wanna go to another one after what happened last year?" JD asked me.

"My tolerance is higher now, you know." I frowned.

"Veronica! There you are!" Martha ran down the hallway to meet me and JD.

I gave her a hug. "What's up? Sorry for not hanging out too much."

"I came to tell you that I needed to cancel our weekend plans." she said. "My family is attending my cousin's Halloween party."

"Oh, its fine." I honestly forgot that I had weekend plans with Martha since Chandler kept on dragging me into things that were none of my business to begin with. "Besides, Chandler wants me to come to the Halloween party this weekend."

Martha gave me a concerned look. "Just take care of yourself."

"I will, bye Martha."

I went to put my books back in my locker. I was about to motor away with JD until I remembered what Heather told me awhile ago.

"Oh yeah, JD? I forgot to tell you that I'm going to the mall with the Heathers. Chandler will just drop me off at my house later."

"OK, no problemo." JD got on his bike and rode off.

A car horn beeps furiously. "VERONICAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Dear Diary,_

_Sometimes, I wonder if Heather Chandler descended from some sort of primitive bird or dinosaur, like a pterodactyl. She is clearly gifted with the talent of screeching and telling others to shut up._

 

**Gretchen's POV**

"Karen, just pick a costume already!" I was annoyed. Karen was looking at all the options for costumes in several different stores. 

"May I help you ladies?" The store lady asked us.

"My friend here can't make up her mind on what costume to get." I told her.

"Gretchen, you don't understand the importance of costumes!" Karen said.

Karen walked up to the lady. "Hi!" she greeted.

 _"If I could change the world, I'd make it Halloween."_  
_"Every single day, and also have world peace."_

She suddenly paused.  _"Maybe world peace should be first, world peace and then Halloween..._ Wait, let me start over." she apologized.

The store lady looked a bit confused, but smiled. I was just standing there, shaking my head. What on earth was Karen doing?

 _"Hi!"_  
_"If I could change the world, I'd make us have world peace, and also Halloween."_  
_"Every single day!"_  
_"On Halloween, you can pretend to be someone else."_  
_"It's like the internet, only in person, and with... candy!"_  
_"When you are the hot one, it's a full-time gig."_  
_"Looking like what people wanna see."_

 _"Once a year I am not."_  
_"I dress up and dream big."_  
_"Disguised as someone else who is not me, but is still hot!"_

The store lady and her assistants pulled out several costumes from storage. They all joined in whatever Karen was doing. 

 _"I can be who I wanna be and sexy!"_  
_"I can be who I wanna be and hot!"_

All the female store staff and Karen started modeling in the costumes they brought out.

 _"Be somebody new, do a total transformation!"_  
_"Animals, or mineral too, or even vegetation!"_

Karen stepped out of the changing room _. "I give you sexy corn!"_

 _"_ _I can be who I wanna be..."_  
_"Sexy!"_

The rest of the girls came out, clad in costume. 

 _"A sexy Quint from sexy "Jaws", catching sexy sharks!"_  
_"Sexy Eleanor Roosevelt, or sexy Rosa Parks!"_  
_"I can be a sexy pirate, or a sexy ballet dancer."_  
_"I can be a sexy doctor, and cure some sexy cancer!"_

Karen paused again. "That's not right, is it?"

"No." I told her.

"I can sexy cure some cancer!" She tried again.

"No!"

"I can cure sex cancer!"

"Sex cancer doesn't exist!"

"...I did it!"

Everyone else at the store laughed.  _"Happy Halloween!"_

 _"This is modern feminism talking!"_  
_"I expect to run the world in shoes I cannot walk in!"_  
_"I can be, who I want to be, and_ _sexy!_ _"_

Karen finally chose an outfit. "I'm a sexy mouse!"

**Veronica's POV**

"I thought we were going out to buy costumes." I said. Instead of being in a clothing store, we were shopping for jewelry.

"Well, we already got something for you, and you're gonna try it on once we get to my house. Also, the things we're buying here are part of the costume." Mcnamara said excitedly. "Trust me, you'll  _love_  what I chose!"

"You chose the costumes?" I raised a brow. Heather Chandler was usually the one to choose our clothes for events like these.

"Heather said she had an idea, and when she showed it to me, it was actually a pretty good one." Chandler said.

"Huh, color me stoked." I said to myself. 

We ended up buying a few brooches and earrings, all in our respective colors. We went to Mcnamara's after that, and I couldn't believe what Mcnamara had gotten us for our costumes.

There were 4 sets of  _sailor fuku_ , more popularly known as Japanese schoolgirl uniforms, in each of our respective colors, paired with a pair of knee high, white heeled boots and white gloves. Besides the fact that they were  _way_  too short and colorful to be an actual uniform, they were instantly recognizable to anybody who went to anime cosplay conventions.

"We're dressing up as the Sailor Senshi? Like, from _Sailor Moon_?" Duke looked amused.

"YES! You don't know how long I've wanted to cosplay Sailor Venus!" Mcnamara squealed. I couldn't help but smile.

We all tried on the outfit with the jewelry we bought. I was Sailor Mercury, Heather Chandler was Sailor Mars, Heather Duke was Sailor Jupiter, and Mcnamara was, of course, Sailor Venus.

"The idea may seem stupid, but the outfit is so very." Chandler commented.

"This definitely classifies as "sexy" right? The skirt is really short this time." Duke said.

"Don't be such a pillowcase Heather. Be grateful that you're actually wearing something like that." Chandler said.

I honestly agreed with Duke that the skirt was short enough for people to get an easy panty shot, but otherwise, the costume was  _great_. "Just wear shorts if you're not comfortable, Heather."

"Where did you even buy this?" Duke asked Mcnamara.

"Well, the kids of my dad's friends were all getting ready for their costume parties, and one of them showed me all these options online. Sailor Moon was the one that seemed like the perfect choice, so I sent the pictures to Heather for approval, and when she said yes, I ordered them. Even though the anime is as old as my mom, it's still a popular choice for anime cosplayers."

"Well, you made a good choice." I said. 

Chandler pulled out her phone. "Alright weebs, time to post this on Instagram."

We all posed for the camera, and soon enough, Chandler's post was flooded with comments and likes.

"At least it's better than what the Plastics are going to wear. Animal costumes are so '87." Chandler said.

We changed back into our normal clothes and Mcnamara gave me a ride back to my house. I was greeted by a bowl of spaghetti and a note from my parents saying that they just went out to buy a few groceries, and that they will be back soon. The spaghetti was made just the way I like it, with lots of oregano. I ate some of the spaghetti and went to my room to binge watch the entire original Sailor Moon series.

 

**Cady's POV**

OH. MY. GOSH. I LITERALLY CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AARON PERSONALLY INVITED ME TO THE PARTY! I mean, yeah sure we've talked before and he is my tutor in Math, but this is different.  Everybody who wants to come can come, but he actually took the time to write me a note! I've heard that it's a Halloween party, so I came dressed as a corpse bride.

I finally arrived at the clubhouse. I gently opened the door and I was greeted by strobe lights and blaring music. I was surprised to find that everyone was wearing something revealing.

The next thing I noticed is that I was the only one who wasn't wearing something like that.

Everyone turned in my direction, and started laughing at my costume. I suddenly felt embarrassed and ashamed. Why didn't anybody tell me what we were supposed to wear? I considered leaving, but I decided to stick around a bit longer since I went through the effort of dressing myself up.

That's when suddenly, a spotlight shined on Regina, who was at the center of the room. She was dressed in what appeared to be a pink playboy bunny costume. Music started playing, and she began singing.

_"Yes, I look perfect, Ice Queen, that's what you see."  
"It's what they all expect from me, but it's all show."_

Aaron was suddenly pushed to her side.

 _"Face it, you used me, you saw the sexy clothes, my supermodel pose, but did you know?"_  
" _Was I a game to you? Was I way too cool_?"  
"I _truly cared, was I the fool?_ "

I was confused. What was Regina talking about?

_"It's fine for you, it's fine to flirt."_   
_"It's fine..."_   
_"'Till someone gets hurt."_   
_"'TILL SOMEONE GETS HURT!"_

_"Feel my heart beating? I'm just like her or you."_  
_"People forget I'm human too, yes, they do that!"_  
 _"This is performance, this is all self defense."_  
 _"I thought you had the sense, to see through that!"_

Regina looked hurt. Aaron genuinely looked shocked.

 _"Was I too proud with you? Was I too cold and forbidding?"_  
"And you chose her over me, are you kidding?"  
"Poor little me, all trapped in this fabulous show..."  
"You could set me free, but if you're going, go!"

Regina started advancing toward Aaron.

_"It's fine for you, it's fine to flirt."_   
_"And God, you're hot, why do you even wear a shirt?"_   
_"It's fine!"_

_"Damn, you're fine!"_ Aaron joined in.

People were clapping for the sudden unexpected duet, but I never expected what had happened next.

 _"Damn, you're fine!"_  
_"And it's fine!"_  
_"Until someone gets..."_

Regina kissed Aaron.

 _"Hurt! Hurt!"_  
_"Till someone gets hurt!"_  
 _"TILL SOMEONE GETS HURT!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Veronica's POV**

Similar to last year's party, it was crowded with several people drinking booze, dancing, and dry-humping. The Plastics were dressed as "sexy" versions of animals. Karen was a mouse, Gretchen was a cat, and Regina was a playboy bunny, of all things. Cady was a no-show. I wondered if she was late or decided not to come (or if the note had anything to do with it.). Several people admired our Sailor Senshi outfits. We were the only ones dressed like that, so it's no surprise that we were the center of attention.

_"Good thing Martha isn't here."_  I thought.

Ram stood up on a table. "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

_"Dad says "Act your age." You heard it man, it's time to rage!"_

Everyone started cheering. 

_"Blast the bass, turn out the light! Ain't nobody home tonight!"_

_"Drink, smoke, it's all cool. Let's get naked in my pool!"_

_"Punch the wall and start a fight! Ain't nobody home tonight!"_

Kurt joined in _. "His folks got a waterbed! Come upstairs and rest your head!"_

_"Let's rub each other's backs, while watching porn on Cinemax!"_

_"_ _The folks are gone, it's time for big fun! Big fun!"_  
_"We're up till dawn, having some big fun! Big fun!"_   


_"When mom and dad forget to lock the liquor cabinet, it's big fun! Big fun!"_

"So, it's salt then shot then lime. Very important to get the order right." Heather Mac reminded me. I did as told. "Oooh! You're a natural, just like my mom!"

I told JD I had a higher tolerance for alcohol now, but I still got a little drunk. Just not to the point where I have to vomit.

"Veronica, right?" Aaron came up to me. "You're looking good tonight!"

_"Whoa. A hot guy smiled at me, without a trace of mockery!"_

_"Everyone's high as a kite, ain't nobody home tonight!"_

_"Stoned. Zoned. I should quit... Hey, is that weed? I want a hit!"_

_"Fill that joint and roll it tight, ain't nobody home tonight!"_

_"Dreams are coming true, when people laugh but not at you!"_   
_"I'm not alone! I'm not afraid! I feel like Bono at Live Aid!"_

_"The party's hot, hot, hot, it's time for big fun! Big fun!"_

Ram jumped in front of me.  _"You need a jello shot!"_

_"We're having big fun! Big fun!"_  
_"So let the speakers blow, now buy another stereo!"_  
_"Our folks got no clue 'bout all the shit their children do!"_  
_"Why are they surprised whenever we're unsupervised?"_  
_"It's big fun! Big fun!"  
_ _"Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! WHOO!"_

While everyone else was busy drinking and dancing, I finally saw Cady entering the house... wearing a bloodstained wedding dress. Somebody didn't get the memo on wearing something sexy. Once she entered, everyone turned to stare at her outfit. She avoided eye contact with anyone, and people started laughing. I spotted Regina silently shaking her head from the other side of the room. 

Suddenly, Gretchen leaned over to her and told her something I couldn't hear. Regina smiled and walked to the center, and started singing. It was a bit confusing since she  _literally decided to sing without any prior notice_ , but it all made sense when Aaron was pushed to the front beside Regina and the song became a duet. At the end of said duet, they began making out.

"Jesus, what a diva." Heather Chandler rolled her eyes.

 I disgustedly turned away just in time to see Cady rush out of the house.

_"I hope she's alright..."_  I thought. 

Regina began making her way through the crowd, pushing anyone who was in her path. I just so happened to be one of those lucky people. She pushed me towards a table, and a bottle of red wine tipped over and spilled on me. Thankfully, it didn't land on my dress. However, my once-white boots are now soaked and stained.

I grabbed her by the arm. "What the frick?"

"Oh, I just thought red looked better on you, that's all." Regina said in mocking tone.

"Ohmygosh! Veronica!" Mcnamara ran to my side and helped me clean up my boots. I ran off to the bathroom by myself to wash the rest off.

When I came back, Duke and Mcnamara were standing behind Chandler, who was confronting the Plastics.  Chandler DID NOT look happy.

"What's your damage, Regina?" People started staring. That's when I noticed. Chandler had the remains of what appeared to be cake frosting on her cheek, smudged along with some of her makeup. 

Karen, on the other hand, looked a bit scared and guilty. I put two and two together and figured Karen was responsible for whatever happened to Chandler's face.

"What the hell's your damage!" Chandler glared at the Plastics.

"It's only a little smudge, no need to get so worked up about it." Regina said, matter-of-factly. 

"Oh yeah, why don't  _you_  get your face covered in cake and ask your little boy toy to clean it up?" Chandler snapped back.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You're just jealous that people like me more than you, bitch."

Several "oohs" went around. That statement was the last straw for Chandler.

"Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick? You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick? I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch, but I'm feeling nice, here's some advice,  _Listen up, biotch!"_

Everyone started hooting and hollering once all 3 Heathers were up in front, ready to teach the Plastics a lesson.

_"I like!"_

_"Lookin' hot, buying stuff they cannot!"_

_"I like!"_

_"Drinkin' hard, Maxin' Dad's credit card!"_

_"I like!"_

_"Skippin' gym, scaring her, screwing him!"_

_"I like!"_

_"Killer clothes, kickin' nerds in the nose!"_

_"If you lack the balls, you can go play dolls."  
"Let your mommy fix you a snack."_

_"Woah!"_

_"Or you could come smoke, pound some rum and coke, in my Porsche with the quarterback!"_

_"Woah! Woah! Woah!"_

The Heathers circled around the Plastics.

_"Honey, whatchu waitin' for? Welcome to my candy store!"_  
"Time for you to prove you're not a loser anymore."  
"Then step into my candy store!"

_"Guys fall!"_

Duke sneaked up behind Gretchen.  _"At your feet, pay the check,"_

Mcnamara popped up behind Karen.  _"Help you cheat!"_

_"All you!"_

_"Have to do!"_

Chandler pointed at Regina.  _"Say goodbye to Shamu!"_

_"That freak's!"_

Mcnamara stepped forward.  _"Not your friend, I can tell in the end."_

_"If she had your shot, she would leave you to rot!"_

Mcnamara continued her solo.  _"'Course if you don't care, fine! Go braid her hair, maybe Sesame Street is on."_

_"Woah!"_

_"Or forget that creep,"_

Duke held up a set of keys. _"And get in my jeep."_

_"Let's go tear up someone's lawn!"_

_"Woah! Woah! Woah!"_ _  
_

_"Honey, whatchu waitin' for? Welcome to my candy store!"_  
"You just gotta prove you're not a pussy anymore."  
"Then step into my candy store!"

_"You can join the team!"_

_"Or you can bitch and moan."_

_"You can live the dream!"_

_"Or you can die alone!"_

_"You can fly with eagles, or if you prefer..."_

_"Keep on testing me, and end up like her!"_

Gretchen and Karen actually looked scared. Even Regina kinda did, but she was hiding it behind a mask of faint annoyance.

Duke suddenly took the lead.  _"Honey, whatchu waiting fo-"_

_"SHUT UP HEATHER!"_ Chandler pushed Duke away from the center.

_"Step into my candy store!"_

_"Time for you to prove You're not a lame ass anymore!"_

  
_"Then step into my candy store!"_

_"It's my candy store, It's my candy..."_  
_"It's my candy store, It's my candy..."_  
_"_ _It's my candy store..."  
_ _"It's my candy store!"_

 

Everybody clapped after that. Many people were cheering for the Heathers. Regina left with Gretchen and Karen, probably to mend their bruised egos. I gotta admit though, the Heathers did put up quite the performance. 

The party resumed, and I ended up consuming more alcohol than I originally planned to.

"Veronica, how high are you?" Mcnamara asked.

"I'm about 5'5 more or less." I slurred.

"I believe you're a bit taller than that." Duke said.

"Enough alcohol for you." Chandler swiped my drink out of my hand. "It's best if you went home already. You might do something stupid if you drink more."

"okie-dokie Heather! Welp cya guys on Mooondayyy..." I said. I stormed out of the house.

I decided to walk home, but all the alcohol made me feel floaty, and I realized I got lost. I stupidly giggled at my own problem and began walking down random streets until I came across a very familiar motorbike. I looked up at the house and sure enough, it was JD's house. From the look of it, his dad wasn't home.

That's when I got a  _brilliant_  idea.

I stood up on the fence next to his balcony and climbed up and broke his window lock. How I did that without any struggles I don't know, but of course, that's not the most important thing to worry about. I peeked through the window to find a sleeping JD. My excellent ninja skills then wore off and I stumbled into his room.

He jolted awake and realized I was there. "Veronica? What're you doing in my room?"

I smiled seductively. "Shh..."

Needless to say, it was a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This chapter marks the first time JD and Veronica "do the dead girl walking". The first time Veronica broke into JD's house, they did the PG-13 version (i.e, she simply cuddled him to sleep).  
> ~Cady ran back to her dorm and spent the entire weekend watching Youtube conspiracy theories and eating ice cream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Janis's POV**

I woke up early only to realize that it was a Sunday today. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. Since I couldn't, I decided to paint something instead. I grabbed a blank canvas and thought about what to paint. I ended up staring at it for a good 10 minutes because art block just so happened to hit at the worst time possible. I was rummaging through one of my drawers looking for a pencil when I came upon a picture of me, Cady, and Damian. That gave me an idea. I found a pencil and sketched out my idea on the canvas. I set it aside for now as I went to make my breakfast.

I poured myself some cereal and pulled out my phone to scroll through random posts on Instagram. A particular post from Veronica that caught my eye was about the party last night. She was with the Heathers, and they were all dressed up as the Sailor Senshi from  _Sailor Moon._

Looking at posts tagged  _#westerburghalloweenparty,_ I came across a video of Regina singing a duet with Aaron Samuels. It was immediately followed by a video of the Heathers lecturing the Plastics, in song form. This particular post was made by none other than Chandler herself, and it was the most viewed and liked out of the party posts.

Seeing the Plastics react to it was truly a sight to behold. I almost wished I attended the party, just to see that live. Me and Damian always stay home on occasions like these. Instead of going, we just spend the night watching things together. For example, last night we watched a couple horror movies, followed by a couple episodes of Steven Universe (as requested by Damian).

I wanted to text Veronica to ask her about the party. When I checked my phone, however, there was suddenly a group chat which included me, Damian, Martha, JD, and Veronica.

**Janis:**  wtf who made this  
 **Damian:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
 **Veronica:**  bruh chill I made the gc  
 **Martha:**  Um what is this? 0_o  
 **Veronica:**  Its a gc I made   
 **Veronica:**  I was bored  
 **JD:**  wtf why am i here  
 **Veronica:**  idk i just wanted to ask if we could all hang out sometime  
 **Janis:**  eh sure why not  
 **Damian:**  im in  
 **JD:**  if Veronicas going im going  
 **Martha:**  how bout at my house? :D  
 **Veronica:**  Cool  
 **Veronica:**  how bout today  
 **Damian:** idk where Martha's house is  
 **Janis:** me neither  
 **Veronica:**  you've been to heather macs house right  
 **Veronica:**  Marthas house is the 5th house after that  
 **Damian:**  thx for the directions  
 **Martha:**  well see you guys OwO

A while later I knocked on Damian's door to tell him that it was time to go. We rode to Martha's house to find that Veronica and JD were already there.

"Are we late?" I asked.

"Nope, we're just early." Veronica responded. "Here, you can sit on the couch."

We took the couch opposite of the couch JD and Veronica were sitting on. Martha grabbed a chair and sat between the 2 couches.

"I'm glad to see everyone's here!" Martha squealed. "Honestly, you two are the only other people who have come to my house."

I gave her a look of pity. "I know what that feels like." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh my gosh, is that a Pinkie Pie onesie?" Damian pointed at the pink garment hanging from the back of Martha's chair.

"Yup! Are you a fan of MLP too?" Martha asked.

"Hell yeah! I've never met a fan in person though." Damian said.

"Well, same here. Whenever I talk about it people just tell me to grow up..."

I frowned. "Pardon me for asking, but do you guys have a group to hang out with? Like, at lunch? Or in general?"

"I have Veronica, and occasionally JD." Martha said.

"Besides that, we don't fit in anywhere in general." JD added. "Ronnie's with the Heathers though."

"I didn't exactly have a choice." Veronica rolled her eyes.

I decided to change the subject. "Anyway, how was the party?"

"Oh, that." Veronica said nonchalantly. "Well, the Heathers telling the Plastics to back off is trending on social media, and that's pretty much the highlight of the party."

"How did it start anyway?" Damian asked.

"Regina was being a bitch as usual, and spilled wine on my boots." Veronica explained. "After that, I cleaned myself up in the bathroom. Next thing I knew, Chandler had cake on her face, and I think it was Karen's fault that happened or something. The rest is history."

"She deserves it." I said.

"By the way, does anyone want snacks?" Martha offered.

I could use a snack. "Do you have Doritos?" 

"I don't think so." Martha apologized.

"I could go to 7-11 to buy snacks." JD suggested. "So, what else besides Doritos?"

"Make that 2 bags of Doritos." Damian said

"Pop-Tarts!" Martha said.

"Popcorn, please." Veronica said.

**Veronica's POV**

JD left and came back 5 minutes later with all the food plus 2 slushies. He gave one to me. I smiled and took the slushie.

"I swear every time I see Trenchcoat he's drinking a slushie." Janis ripped open her chips and ate.

I laughed. "Slushies are like drugs to him."

"I'm offended. They are one of the greatest foods on Earth." JD replied.

"I don't think slushies are considered food." Janis said. "It's technically a liquid."

That earned her a glare. "Well, soup is a liquid, but we "eat" soup."

She looked taken aback. "I like this guy." Everyone laughed.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Cady actually made it to the party last night." I told them.

"Really? What happened?" Janis asked.

I swirled my slushie around. "She came in wearing a bloodied bride costume, and she was the only one not dressed "sexy", so she was made fun of. After that, Regina had a duet with Aaron, and she ran out after that."

"Poor Cady." Damian said.

"I hope she's alright." Janis looked worried.

"Well, any other stories to tell? I mean, we have the whole afternoon." Martha said.

Damian shrugged. "That depends, what do you want to hear?"

"How did you become friends with Cady?" I asked.

"She was new last year, and we decided to help her." Damian replied.

"After that, the Plastics approached her one day and asked her to be their friend. I told her to accept." said Janis.

"Why?" said Martha.

"I told her to accept so she can tell me what they think of me and Damian. Out of all the people at our old school, I hate her the most."

"Is it because you didn't get into her birthday party?" I suddenly realized what I had said was a bit rude. "Sorry, Duke likes to gossip."

Damian quirked an eyebrow. "How much do you know?"

"Duke heard from Regina that Janis used to be her best friend in middle school, but then she said she didn't invite Janis since she was only allowed to invite 6 people."

"She still says that?" Damian frowned. "That's the same lie she told Cady."

"So what actually happened?" JD asked.

Janis looked a bit hurt. "Damian, I don't think-"

"They need to know the truth, Janis." Damian interrupted her. "Besides, we can trust you guys, right?"

The rest of us nodded.

Damian began explaining. "When Regina started dating people, Janis would ask Regina why she doesn't spend time with her anymore. Regina then asked Janis why she was so obsessed with her. At that time, Janis was 12 years old, and didn't get what Regina was trying to say about her. Then, Regina confronted her about it in front of the whole class. She told her not to come since she is a lesbian, and there will be girls in bathing suits. In reality, the whole thing was just to strip Janis of her dignity, but little Janis didn't know any better. She told Regina "I am a space alien, and I have four butts!". The next day, somebody wrote "space dyke" on her locker, and her parents pulled her out of school for the rest of the year."

"I'm sorry, Janis." Martha threw her a sympathetic look.

"Well, now you know why Regina deserves to be toppled." Janis said.

"Well then, you should hear all about the shenanigans Veronica and I did last year." JD said with a hint of sarcasm.

"JD, no." I said.

He frowned at me. "They told us their story, it's only fair to tell them ours."

I groaned. "Ugh, fine. Just don't judge us."

Janis smiled. "Well this should be good."

We then went on to retell the story of how I first joined the Heathers, and our pranks-turned-almost-homicides. The whole time, Janis and Damian were listening intently, with the occasional snarky comment, usually coming from Janis.

"So let me get this straight, you nearly killed two of the jocks when it was supposed to just be a prank?" Damian said with disbelief.

"In my defense, I was a fucked up kid at that time. My dad was abusive, and was one of the reasons my mom is dead. The school accepted my story though." JD said.

"Wow." Janis rocked  on the edge of her seat. "So, I guess we're a bunch of weird, screwed up kids, huh?"

"Not exactly, There's still hope for us." I said.

"What are your hobbies?" Martha asked, changing the subject.

"I don't exactly have one." Damian replied.

"Painting, mostly, and arts and crafts in general. I started painting when I was pulled out from school, and my parents thought it would be a good idea to send me to art therapy."

"Can I see some of your works?" Martha asked. "I draw as well from time to time, I'm not too good at it though."

"Sure." Janis pulled out her phone. She then showed us all her Instagram posts of her artwork.

"These are amazing!" I said. "How long does it take you to make one of these?"

"Depends." Janis put her phone back in her pocket. "Usually a week, give or take."

"Well, I heard there's an art convention happening somewhere near here a few weeks from now." Martha said.

"That would be a perfect opportunity for you, Janis!" Damian exclaimed.

"Well, I'll search it up later." Janis said. 

Damian glanced at the clock. "We better go. It's a Monday tomorrow after all."

Janis stood up. "Welp, cya guys tomorrow."

I stood up as well. "We also better get going JD."

We waved goodbye to Martha, Janis, and Damian. JD took me home and I flopped onto my bed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sometimes, it's good to socialize and talk to people. Who knows, maybe you could meet someone who's nice and won't judge you for your past mistakes. Even better, you find someone who can sympathize with your problems and stuff._


	10. Chapter 10

**Janis's POV**

Me and Damian ended up sitting with JD and Veronica today since somebody took our usual spot. Martha left to do something in the library. We were simply just talking about life when a panicked Cady Heron came up to us and started ranting.

"I can't believe it! Regina took him back! She just took Aaron back! I can't believe her!"

Damian stood up and gave Cady a hug. "Aww, you poor thing." 

"I didn't know you were sitting with someone else now." Cady turned to Veronica. "Veronica, right? You're the one that helped me when I tripped. Thanks for that, by the way."

Veronica smiled. "No problem. Janis and Damian have told me about you Cady. Oh yeah, this is JD, my, erm, boyfriend."

 JD raised an arm for Cady to shake. "Greetings and salutations."

"I still don't understand. I actually thought Regina was a nice person..." Cady shook her head.

"How in the world would you think Regina is a "nice" person? She is literally anything BUT nice." JD said. Finally, someone who understands.

"A little harsh, but it's the truth." Damian said.

"But she was so nice to me before, and she protected me from some weird guys once.."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Cady, that's what they  _want_  you to think. They want you to think she is the greatest person in school. They want you to think that they are your best friends, only to stab you when your back is turned."

Cady sighed. "Look, guys I'm sorry for ranting. Janis, sorry for not listening to you-"

I laughed. "It's OK Cady. Now you know, Regina George is not your friend! We're your friends! And we're going to make her pay!"

"And we could help. I mean, if we get rid of Regina, we have one less bitch to worry about." JD said.

"As long as no one dies." Veronica said with sarcasm.

"You'd really do that?" Me and Cady asked at the same time.

"Yeah sure." JD shrugged. "We're friends right?"

Veronica smiled.  _"You know what friends do? They've got your back and they're fun to be around!"_

_"Whuh-oh. Whuh-oh. Whuh-oh!"_ Damian sang. The rest of us laughed.

Veronica continued.  _"When someone hurts you, then they attack!"_

_"And grind your foe into the ground!"_  I joined in.

JD joined in with Damian.  _"Whuh-oh. Whuh-oh. Whuh-oh!"_

_"Imagine a party with dresses and cake,"_  Veronica said.

_"And singing and dancing and cake."_  I added.  _"Then there's a magic act that saws Regina in half, and this time it will take!"_

JD smirked. _"Now that's a party!"_

_"A revenge party!"_   
_"A party that ends, with somebody's head on a spike!"_

_"_ _Whuh-oh. Whuh-oh. Whuh-oh!"_

  
_"It's a revenge party with your four best friends!"_   
_"It's like a party with revenge it's what it's like!"_

I grabbed Cady's shoulders. "For this to work, you're gonna have to pretend like you still like them. Can you do it?

She gave me a look of determination. "Yes!" She went up to Gretchen while the rest of us watched from a distance. 

Cady waved at Gretchen. "Hey, girl!"

Gretchen waved back. "Hey. Regina wanted me to tell you that she tried to talk to Aaron, but he just wanted her back and that's not Regina's fault."

Cady gave a forced smile. "No. I get it, I just hope I can still have lunch with you guys."

"Aw, of course! Also, Regina wanted me to give you this." Gretchen gave Cady a hug.

_"It's a revenge party!"_   
_"A party that ends with entrails all over the lawn!"_   
_"It's a revenge party with your four best friends!"_

_"And then I end up with Aaron when she's gone!"_

_"YAS BITCH!"_ We cheered.

_"I end up with Aaron when she's gone!"_

_"What's Regina doing?"_

__"What's Regina wearing?"_ _

_"Is she dating Aaron?"_

__"Regina! Regina!"_ _

_"She has everything!"_

__"She gets everything!"_ _

_"Regina! Regina! Regina!"_

"Next, we take away Regina's only achievement." Veronica said. "Being a hot person."

"How do we do that exactly?" Damian asked.

"Wait, guys! I know how!" Cady pulled a Kälteen bar from her pocket.

"What's that?" Veronica asked.

"It's a Kälteen candy bar. My mom used to give these to the kids in Africa to help them gain weight." Cady explained to Veronica and JD.

"Quite clever. Eating those will make her have diabetes in no time!" JD looked impressed.

"Oh yeah here we go!" Damian fist pumped the air.

Cady walked over to the Plastics table. "Hey girl! What'cha eating?" Gretchen asked Cady.

"Ugh, I'm so fat and disgusting. I just use these Kälteen diet bars when I need to lose weight."

That caught Regina's attention. "I need to lose three pounds. How many calories does this thing have?"

Cady quickly responded. "Zero. You just cross multiply-"

"Whatever." Regina responded. "Bring me a whole box."

_"It's a revenge party!"_   
_"A party that ends with somebody crushed and alone!"_

_"And ugly crying!"_

_"_ _It's a revenge party with y_ _our four best friends!"_   
_"_ _It's like a party with revenge it's what it's like!"_

After a couple of weeks, people began noticing the effect of the Kälteen bars on Regina.

_"What's Regina eating?_ _God, look at her figure!"_

_"_ _Did her boobs get bigger?"_

_"Regina! Regina!"_

__"She has everything!"_ _

_"She gets everything!"_

__"Regina! Regina! Regina!"_ _

The Heathers eventually heard about Regina's weight gain, and started spreading it around the school. The blonde bitch herself, however, was oblivious to the rumors and remained unfazed.

I frowned. The plan wasn't working. "We got to go harder. If we could get Gretchen Wieners to think that Regina is mad at her-"

"I won't do that!" Cady exclaimed. "Gretchen is fragile."

"Exactly, if we crack her open she can spill something we could use." I retorted. 

"Guys, here she comes!" Veronica whispered.

We all stepped away from Cady, leaving her to confront Regina, who was with Aaron.

"Hey Regina! Are you sending any candy canes?" Cady asked.

"I don't send them, I just get them." Regina turned to Aaron. "Stop pulling it down. Your hair looks sexy pushed back. Cady, would you please tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back?" 

I could almost feel Veronica's eyes rolling at that.

"Your hair looks sexy pushed back!" Cady gave Aaron a nervous smile.

He looked at her and Regina strangely. "Um, thanks. I'll see you in Calc."

_"At every party, there might be a lull, where the energy dips..."_

__"Whuh-oh. Whuh-oh. Whuh-oh!"_ _

_"You might be thinking."_   
_"It's late we should go, and they ran out of chips..."_

Cady's anger suddenly flared up.  _"No, No, NO!!!_ I can't even watch when she touches his hair, and I've watched a snake eat a cow!"

"What do you suggest we do then?" JD asked.

"We could send a candy cane to Cady, and pretend it's from Regina. That way, Gretchen would get jealous." I said.

"How do we make it look like it's from Regina? They will find out for sure that it wasn't her who gave it" Cady pointed out.

"Good point." I noted.

"I could fake her handwriting." Veronica suddenly spoke up.

"Shut up." I said. "Can you make it  _exactly_  like her handwriting?"

"Veronica is a forgery  _master_. That's the only reason why the Heathers payed attention to her." JD said.

"I didn't tell you that I forged notes for Heather now, did I?" Veronica bit her lip.

"Well, you told us now, and that skill can be  _very_  helpful." Damian said.

Veronica grabbed a tag from the stall. "I need a copy of her handwriting though, Cady?"

Cady tossed Veronica a sample of Regina's handwriting without hesitation. _"Regina needs to be toppled! Sorry, Gretchen, I swear. We'll get our party now! One candy cane, PLEASE!"_

_"A revenge party!"_   
_"A party that ends with lions in a roman arena!"_

__"She has everything!"_ _

___"She gets everything!"_ _ _

_"Regina! Regina! Regina!"_

Later that day, Damian went around in a Santa costume handing out candy canes to students.

_"Ho, Ho, Ho! Candy cane gram for Ram Sweeney!"_

__"She gets everything!"_ _

_"And one for Cady Heron!"_

___"She gets everything!"_ _ _

_"Four for Glen Coco! You go Glen Coco!"_

__"Glen Coco! Glen Coco! Glen Coco!"_ _

_"_ __And none for Gretchen Wieners, BYE."_ _

The rest of us kept a close eye on the interaction between Cady and Gretchen.

"Who sent that?" Gretchen asked.

"Aww! It's from Regina!" Cady exclaimed. "Thanks for being a such a great best friend!"

Gretchen looked mortified. "CAULK! CAULK! CAULK! CAULK! CAULK! I mean cute! I mean, gimme it!" She grabbed the candy cane from Cady. "I mean... okay, well, if you and Regina are best friends, now you can be in charge of keeping all her secrets. For example, she bought you those high heeled shoes just to make fun of you, 'cause she knew you wouldn't be able to walk in them. And she's not really blonde, her natural color is dark blonde. She also totally cheats on Aaron! Every Thursday she says she has SAT Prep, but really, she's hooking up with Ram Sweeney in the auditorium! And I never told anybody because I'm such a good friend..."

_"It's a revenge party!"_   
_"A party that ends with somebody's head on a spike!"_   
_"_ _It's a revenge party with your four best friends!"_   
_"_ _It's like a party with revenge it's what it's like!"_   
_"_ _A_ _party with revenge it's what it's like!"_   
_"A_ _party with revenge it's what it's like!"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cady's POV**

After learning about Regina cheating on Aaron, I texted him about it before class started. I went up to him later that day.

"Hey Aaron! Have you read my text yet?" I asked him.

"Uh, no not yet. I'll read it right now, if that's okay." He said, pulling out his phone.

"You know what? Nevermind. I'll just explain it to you right now." I shrugged nervously and took a deep breath. "Regina has been cheating on you. She's hooking up with Ram in the auditorium when nobody's there."

"What?" He looked confused and betrayed. "How come you're telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know! What kind of a friend am I if I didn't tell you something like that?" I responded, shocked.

Aaron angrily shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Gotta go, see ya later, Cady." He stormed off without another word.

"Aaron, wait!" I ran after him, to no avail. I gave up and went to the cafeteria.

 

**Veronica's POV**

"Veronica! So nice of you to FINALLY join us." Heather Chandler said as I sat next to Mcnamara.

"Sorry, Heather" I muttered. 

"Where have you been anyway?" Duke asked. "You've skipped lunch with us for nearly a week now."

"I have a life outside of lip gloss gestapo you know. Heather said it's fine as long as I don't do anything to embarrass her, or myself." I told Duke. Honestly, Heather Chandler has been nicer to me and the other two Heathers ever since Regina showed up. It's like she's redirected her anger at Regina and the Plastics.

"That didn't answer the question." Duke stated.

"I was with Martha, JD, Janis, and Damian."

"And what were you doing with art freak and Danny DeVito's fanboy?" Chandler asked with a snobby tone.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn to gossip. We found out that Regina has been hooking up with Ram." I said.

"Wait, what?" Mcnamara dropped the cookie she was eating.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Duke asked.

"Yes she does Heather. Regina is nothing but a bitchy slut." Chandler said with an evil grin. "Wait 'till the entire school hears about this!"

"Aren't you mad at Ram for, y'know, doing that?" I asked Chandler.

"That's what they do all the time Veronica." Chandler tossed her hair.

We continued blabbering about random stuff until the end of lunch. I met up with JD and Martha after classes had ended. Martha looked like something was bothering her.

"Hey JD." I turned to Martha. "Hey, are you ok?"

Martha looked at me with tears in the corner of her eyes. "I heard about the thing with Ram. I know that he will never notice someone like me, and that what he did was wrong, but that doesn't make the feelings go away."

I patted Martha on the back. "I know Martha, but Ram wasn't who he was in kindergarten you know."

"Yeah, he grew up to be a date rapist." JD said flatly.

"JD! What the hell!" I glared at him.

"No, he's right, you're both right." Martha wiped her face with her sleeve. "I better get going. Thanks for the talk, Ronnie."

"You're welcome." I gave her a hug. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yep, bye Veronica, bye JD." And with that, Martha left.

"I hope she'll be OK..." I told JD

He gave me a smile of sympathy. "Martha's dealt with the Heathers before, and she survived. Dealing with Ram should be easier for her."

"You have a point." I smiled back.

"By the way, you've heard of the talent show right?"

"Yeah." I said. "The Heathers are doing a performance without me, not that I'm disappointed."

Regina George had suggested to the teachers that they should hold a talent show. Ms. Fleming thought that it was a  _great_  idea, so they arranged for the event to happen in 2 weeks.

"In that case, I was thinking we join as well." JD said.

I looked at him strangely. "Depressed emo trenchcoat kid who is addicted to slushies wants to join a talent show? Color me stoked. What's next, Chandler and Regina are friends?"

That earned me a glare. "First of all, is that the best nickname you can come up with? Not only is it unoriginal, but it also doesn't really roll off the tongue, does it? Second, I just wanted to try and do a duet with my girlfriend. Third, it can help with your whole "popularity" status thing."

"Since when did you care about my "popularity status"? More importantly, a duet? Since when did you sing?" I crossed my arms. 

"Just because I don't sing means that I  _can't_  sing. My mom was a musically inclined person." He responded. "If you want, I could give you a sample when we get home."

"You can't develop a voice if you don't sing regularly. Does that mean you sing in the shower?"

JD turned to face me. "What if I said yes?"

I laughed. "You dork. C'mon, lets go home so I can see your "talent" performed live."

"Of course, darling." We hopped onto his motorbike and we scooted to my house.

 

**Janis's POV**

Ms. Fleming ushered the entire class out of the classroom and into the school's auditorium. Regina had somehow managed to convince the teachers to have a talent show here, just like back at North Shore. Just another act to get everybody's attention on her. What bothers me is that she's still doing the same old "Rockin' Around The Pole" song, complete with the choreography that I made up when I was still friends with Regina.

"I can't believe Regina actually made the talent show happen." Damian said as he took a seat beside me.

"At least we get to see what Westerburg has in store for us." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

Martha suddenly walked over to us. "Hey guys, do you mind if I sit here?" 

"Not at all." Damian replied. "Where are Veronica and JD?"

"You didn't know? They said they joined the talent show." Martha replied.

"Trenchcoat entered the talent show?" I said in disbelief.

"I couldn't believe it at first either, but Veronica said he has a pretty nice voice." Martha said.

"We'll be the judge of that." Damian handed over a bag of chips. "Want one?"

"Don't mind if I do!" I grabbed a handful and shoved it in my mouth. Martha also had some.

"Shh, guys it's about to start!" Martha whispered.

The show started off with a girl singing "Burn" from the musical  _Hamilton_. They were followed by 2 dance groups, a ukulele band, a piano version of  _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , and somebody who played a meme song compilation on the trombone. Kurt and Ram decided to do PewDiePie's "Bitch Lasagna" which actually gathered a standing ovation from the audience. The judges, however, remained unimpressed. The Heathers did the "Candy Store" performance they did during Halloween. Fittingly, they wore candy-themed dresses in their respective color motifs.

After that, JD and Veronica came up on stage. A lot of people clapped, though it's probably because she's a Heather. 

The lights suddenly went off, leaving one light shining on Veronica. 

_"Fine! We're damaged, really damaged, but that does not make us wise!"_   
_"We're not special, we're not different."_   
_"We don't choose who lives or dies."_   
_"Let's be normal, see bad movies."_   
_"Sneak a beer and watch TV."_   
_"We'll bake brownies, or go bowling."_   
_"Don't you want a life with me?"_

She turned to JD, with one arm raised towards him.

_"Can't we be seventeen?"_   
_"That's all I want to do."_   
_"If you could let me in, I could be good with you..."_

Veronica walked over to JD. _"People hurt us."_

_"Or they vanish."_ He responded.

_"And you're right, that really blows."_   
_"But we let go."_

_"Take a deep breath."_

_"Then go buy some summer clothes."_   
_"We'll go camping."_

_"Play some poker."_

_"And we'll eat some chilli fries."_   
_"Maybe prom night?"_

_"Maybe dancing?"_

_"Don't stop looking in my eyes!"_

_"Your eyes!"_

_"Can't we be seventeen?"_   
_"Is that so hard to do?"_   
_"If you could let me in, I could be good with you."_   
_"Let us be seventeen."_   
_"If we've still got the right"_   
_"So what's it gonna be?"_   
_"I wanna be with you!"_

_"Wanna be with you!"_

" _I wanna be with you!"  
"Tonight!"_

They shared a stage kiss. People started clapping and whistling.

_"_ Veronica wasn't lying when she said JD had a good voice." Martha whispered from beside us.

"Well, no shit Sherlock." I said.

"Shh, there's more." Damian hissed.

_"Yeah we're damaged."_

_"Badly damaged."_

_"But your love's too good to lose..."  
"Hold me tighter."_

_"Even closer."_

_"I'll stay if I'm what you choose."_

_"Can't we be seventeen?"_

_"If I am what you choose."_

_"If we've still got the right..."_

_"'Cause you're the one I choose..."_

_"You're the one I choose."_

_"You're the one I choose."  
_

The audience gave a standing ovation. After heading down the stage, the couple headed toward our seats and took the empty ones next to Martha.

"You didn't tell us you were joining." Damian said. "We could have gotten front row seats or something."

"Well, we joined last minute because of this dude." Veronica playfully shoved JD in the back.

"I didn't know the two of you can sing. Especially JD." I said.

"I didn't know either, so, yeah." Veronica said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, "Rockin' Around The Pole!"

Regina came out wearing a very revealing Santa dress, and her fellow Plastics were wearing  a similar outfit. 

Regina began singing. "Rock, rock, rockin' around the pole, where the northern lights are bright. Rock, rock, rockin' around the pole, we'll rock that pole all ni-"

Then it happened. Regina George's skirt fell off.

 

**Cady's POV**

While we were preparing for our performance, I ranted to Gretchen about how Ms. Nora, my math teacher, kept on annoying me with cheesy inspiration quotes that didn't even make sense. 

"This skirt won't close!" Regina complained as she frustratingly tried to zip up her skirt. "Cady, these Kälteen bars suck!"

I tensed. "Maybe you're eating too much since they need minimal food to-"

"Whatever!" Regina snapped. "Help me find a safety pin, quick!"

"She's really grouchy since Aaron broke up with her." Karen stated.

"But still, I don't really like how she talks to you..." I told Karen.

"Oh, she does that all the time. Regina's just trying to be funny." She responded.

"Karen, I can see your bra." Regina hissed at the poor blonde.

Gretchen gave her a look. "I think your top looks fetch!"

Regina turned on Gretchen. "GRETCHEN STOP MAKING FETCH HAPPEN! IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" 

Gretchen shrunk back and I went over to comfort her. "Guys, are still going to put up with this? I mean, Regina has been awful to you guys lately."

"No, it's OK Cady, Regina is really like that when she's upset. Just give her time."

It was finally showtime. We stepped onto the stage and the music started. Everything was going smoothly until Regina's skirt fell off. She screamed, and in her panic, she accidentally stepped on Gretchen and tripped trying to get off the stage. everyone started laughing, and the teachers yelled at us to get off the stage.

Gretchen went over to Regina. "Goodness, are you all right?"

Regina threw her hat at Gretchen and missed. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT?! MY SKIRT JUST FELL OFF WHILE WE WERE DANCING!" 

Gretchen cringed. "Look, Regina, it's-"

But Regina ignored whatever Gretchen was about to say. She simply picked up her clothes and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cady's POV**

I was walking with Regina to the cafeteria. Despite the little slip-up that happened yesterday, people liked my dancing and my costume.

"Cady, did you change your hair?" Regina suddenly asked me.

I twirled a lock of my hair. "Yeah, why?"

"It's nice, I like it." Regina strided over to Gretchen. "Gretchen, move!"

"I'm sorry Regina. You can't sit with us." Gretchen said.

Regina blinked. "What?"

Gretchen started fidgeting. "Y-you're wearing sweatpants. It's not F-Friday today."

Regina frowned. "Wait, but those rules weren't real."

"They were real the day I wore a vest..." Karen mumbled.

"Because that vest was absolutely  _disgusting_."

"You can't sit with us!" Gretchen snapped, then recoiled.

Regina glared at her. "Gretchen, these sweatpants are all that fits me now. What else am I gonna wear?"

Instead of responding, Gretchen turned to me. "Cady, what do you think?"

I inwardly panicked. Why am I the one who has to make a decision? But then again, Gretchen is weak and fragile. She would never stand up to Regina. Neither will Karen. Lately, Regina hasn't been really nice to me and them, but that's all because of her stress right? Besides, she really does have nothing else to wear since she gained a few pounds.

But, Janis has told me several times that Regina couldn't be trusted.

And, she took back Aaron when she clearly knew I liked him, not to mention cheating on him almost instantly after.

"Cady?" Gretchen looked at me. That's when I realized they were waiting for my answer."

Guess it's now or never. "You heard her Regina. Rules are rules."

Regina sent me a look that could wilt a flower to the ground. "Fine." She took her lunch tray and left. "TAKE A PICTURE LOSERS! IT WILL LAST LONGER!". People started chattering.

Gretchen gasped. "She left! She actually left!" She looked down at her hands. "She actually left..."

Karen stared at me, wide eyed. "I can wear what I want now!"

Gretchen squealed. "I can't believe that actually happened! You stood up to her! That's so... so-"

"Fetch?" I grinned.

"Yes!" She hugged me.

"We're finally free!" Karen put on a vest, presumably the one Regina hated.

A lot of the other people in the cafeteria started cheering and celebrating. Amidst all the chaos, Regina came back.

"I forgot this." She picked up her bag.

I crossed my arms. "Look, I'm sorry that this had to happen."

Regina snorted. "Really now? Enjoy the attention while it lasts."

I looked at her in disbelief. "But, you made these rules Regina! You're supposed to follow them like we do!"

Regina ignored what I said. "It's fine for you, new hair, new skirt, It's fine..."

She went up to me and hissed in my ear. "'Till someone gets  _hurt._ "

She left once again, leaving me confused.

 

**Veronica's POV**

The day after the talent show, everybody was talking about the hilariously funny failure that involved Regina's skirt falling off while dancing. Instagram was littered with countless memes and pictures of Regina's butt looking like it ate up her underwear. Gross, but true. Besides that, there were also posts of Gretchen's face when Regina stepped on her and posts of Karen seemingly falling asleep standing up while all the chaos was happening. The Heathers, JD, and Janis were simply ecstatic to see Regina being mocked. I had to admit, it did feel rather satisfying. The blonde had a taste of her own medicine.

On the other hand, Cady got the best out of all of it, People were commenting left and right, saying how she was the only one who kept dancing and how "flawless" she was. While obviously exaggerated, that didn't stop anyone from hitting likes on her post. 

Janis ran to my side. "Have you seen all these posts?" She cackled.

I snickered. "I know, I wonder how Regina is dealing with it though." 

"Probably raging over her Kälteen bars." She shrugged.

"By the way, is it OK is I sit with the Heathers this time? Chandler might kick my ass if I didn't." I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Janis turned and left.

I went over to the cafeteria and I was greeted by Heather Mac.

"There you are Veronica! You and JD did great by the way!"

"Thanks." I said.

"You guys actually got second place! I'm proud of you!" She gave me a hug.

I gave her a confused look. "Wait, I thought it wasn't a competition." 

"The teachers decided to make it one." Mac said. "Not to brag, but we got first place."

"What a surprise." I told her. Heather Chandler was almost guaranteed to get first place anyways, not because people were biased, but because she actually puts up a good show.

"Heather! Veronica! Get your asses here right now!" Chandler yelled from her table.

We quickly scooted over to Heather and sat down. Duke was on her phone, looking at all the posts related to the talent show.

"Well Heather, congrats for being first place!" I said.

"You and Jesse James weren't bad though. Second place is still a place, anyway." Chandler said. It was the closest Heather Chandler got to actually complimenting me for something I did.

"Of course you've seen what's happened with Regina right? I can't even believe somebody would be fat enough for their skirt to fall off!" Duke laughed. 

"I feel sorry for Gretchen though, her face got stepped on." Mac said.

"That face was ugly anyways, stepping on it won't make it any uglier." Duke said.

I rolled my eyes. Duke hated the Plastics as much as Chandler did.

Suddenly, there was yelling coming from the Plastics table. 

"You can't sit with us!" Gretchen shouted. Regina was standing in front of her, an expression of shock and anger on her face.

"Gretchen, these sweatpants are all that fits me now. What else am I gonna wear?" Regina shot back. Apparently the Kälteen bars worked better than we expected.

Duke smirked. "Seems like Regina is catching up in size to Martha Dumptru-"

"Shut up Heather!" Chandler said. For the first time I was grateful for Chandler shutting Duke up.

"Cady, what do you think?" Gretchen asked. 

It was so silent that somebody could drop a pin and everybody in the room could hear it. Finally, Cady spoke up.

"You heard her Regina. Rules are rules."

"Fine. TAKE A PICTURE LOSERS! IT WILL LAST LONGER!" She flaunted out of the room and the cafeteria went wild.

Was this it? Was this finally the end of Regina George's reign?

"Ha! Finally the bitch is gone!" Chandler said. 

Some other people were actually celebrating as well.  Through the crowd, I glimpsed Regina entering the cafeteria once again, but no one else seemed to notice her.

Heather Chandler stood up on the table. Mcnamara followed as well. "Heather, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Showing this school who's boss." She said. She gestured for me and Duke to do the same. "All hail the queen! I wear the red!" Chandler shouted to the entire cafeteria.

"Heather! Heather! Heather! Veronica!" Everybody who still remained loyal to Chandler stood up.

"Well ladies, we're back in business." Chandler grinned.

The next day, Chandler made sure that everybody knew that she was the one in charge. I was required to be at her side at all times despite not doing anything at all. Same goes with Duke and Mac.

However, when Cady Heron entered the cafeteria, heads turned to stare at her. She was wearing more revealing clothes, and her hair was no longer tied back. She had a new air of confidence around her. Gretchen and Karen were following behind her.

_Just like what they did with Regina._

_"Oh crap."_ I thought. Taking Regina out only meant somebody was going to take her place. However, the role didn't suit her well. Just like when Duke tried to be Heather Chandler when we accidentally sent her into a coma.

"Pfft, Cady will never be anything like her." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, she will be way worse!" Duke said.

"Shut up Heather! Please, that little Barbie wannabe is barely even a threat." Chandler snorted.

"Who even plays with Barbies anymore?" Mac asked.

"Exactly, no one does." Chandler stood up and went to the girls bathroom to reapply lipstick.

After classes ended, I went to the art room. Janis was there, painting something. Damian was sitting on a stool next to her. 

Just as I came in, somebody began announcing over the school's PA the candidates for prom king and queen.

"-and the nominees for prom queen are Heather Chandler, Heather Mcnamara, Regina George, and Cady Heron."

On cue, Cady burst through the doors. "Damian! Did you do that?"

Damian shook his head. "No, I would never tamper with elections like that."

Cady gasped. "So, someone actually nominated me?"

"It could also be the Russians." Janis joked.

I decided to make my presence known. "Hey guys." I pulled a chair over and sat down. "Sorry I didn't make it to lunch. Again."

"Oh no it's fine." Janis said. "Actually, remember the art show thing Martha mentioned? I applied for it, and I got in. There's gonna be a contest for the best painting."

"That's great Janis!" I said.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys could come. I asked Martha and she said she's going." 

"Oh of course! No problem." I responded.

"How 'bout you, Cady?" Janis asked.

If Cady actually heard Janis, she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Instead she was scrolling through her phone contacts.

"OMG! So many people are texting me right now." She giggled. "Hey, should I text Aaron to congratulate him for the nomination?  Last time I texted him, he didn't answer.

"Maybe he's just busy." I said.

Cady looked at me as if I told her the earth was flat. "But it's been nearly a month since he broke up with Regina! Why hasn't he asked me out yet?"

"Maybe he needs more time to deal with his breakup." I suggested. Like my earlier comment, it went disregarded.

"So anyway, Cady are you going?" Janis asked again.

Cady looked clueless. "Going where?"

I frowned. "Janis was just talking about her art show this weekend."  

"Wait, this weekend?" Cady looked shocked. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't come. I'm gonna be visiting my parents this weekend." She then stepped away from us and posed for a selfie.

Janis looked slightly hurt. "Yeah, you seem sad about that." She said with sarcasm.

"I have to post something!" She said, as if she was stating the obvious. "Once I post this pic of me being nominated, I can tag Aaron and then you guys can-"

"Okay that's enough." Damian said as he took Cady's phone.

She looked betrayed. "Damian! What are you doing?!"

"Saving you from your phone, Cady." Damian responded. "When you send five texts and you get none back, it's better to just stop. Acting dumb just to get a guy to notice you is just  _wrong._ "

"Well, it's my choice." Cady said.

"Everybody makes bad choices sometimes." I shot back.

"Yeah, for example there was this guy I liked but then he had to act in a show where he had to kiss this girl. I got insanely jealous and trolled her on every social media account I had. Couple weeks later, I found out that she was his sister." Damian said.

"Relax guys, the same thing isn't going to happen to me. I'm not making bad decisions!"

"Tell that to your fake tutor." Cady opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Damian. "Yes, you have to accept that fact." 

"Cady, doing something stupid just to gain someone's attention isn't worth it. They will eventually turn on you in the end. You could even lose your real friends." I told her, speaking from experience.

Little did I know, that halfway through our conversation. Cady had just decided to leave.

"Did she just leave while we were actually caring for her well-being?" Damian was shocked.

"Some people are just stubborn." I said. "Well, see you guys at the art show this weekend."

I left the art room. Outside, I found JD standing by his bike.

"Hello babe." He greeted.

"You look bored." I said.

"That's because I am bored. It's been a while since I did something illegal." He said nonchalantly.

My eyes widened. "My answer is no if you want to plan a murder-"

"No! Nothing like that!" JD said. "I already told you, I'm done with that shit."

I calmed down. "So what do you want to do then?"

"I was thinking of stealing slushies from 7-11." He shrugged.

My mouth dropped. "Okay, one, that is a very stupid idea. Two, you can easily pay for a slushie."

"Then that means we get to save two slushies worth of money." He gave a devilishly charming grin. "Besides, don't forget the fact that you shoplifted Twizzlers during our "swanky first date"."

I glared at him. "I just forgot to pay for them!" He laughed. It was a stupid excuse. I was about to remind him again that stealing slushies was a stupid idea, not to mention the fact that we would most likely get caught.

He gave me puppy-dog eyes, and I can't ever imagine  _anyone_  saying no to that face.

Thirty minutes later, we were outside the 7-11, with two slushies in hand and whatever we grabbed from the nearby shelves and counters. JD had gotten into the storage room and made a mess for the store's only employee to fix. The security cameras were broken and never fixed, so once the cashier left, JD ran to the slurpee machine while I grabbed whatever I could. Hopefully nobody notices.

"Veronica, we rob a 7-11 and the first thing you get are corn nuts." JD gave me an incredulous look.

"It was the first thing I saw! Don't judge me, we just stole from a 7-11 for fuck's sake!"

"Shh, language." He grinned.

"Hypocrite." I mumbled and took a sip of my slushie. "Besides, it's not the only thing I got. I managed to snag some candy and other brands of chips as well. This will last us a week, give or take."

JD smirked. "And you didn't want to do something illegal."

I threw the corn nuts at him. "It would be wasting effort just getting a slushie, might as well make the most of it."

"Anyways, Ms. Sawyer, I think we should skedaddle before anyone gets suspicious."

"Right." We hopped on his bike and we rode over to my house to watch a movie. My parents weren't home, so they didn't mind.

_Dear Diary,_

_What happens when you are bored and have nothing else to do? Rob a convenience store, of course. While robbing said convenience store, the first thing you should grab are BBQ corn nuts. Second thing to grab is a week's worth of Doritos, Pixy Stix, and Twizzlers._ _What exactly am I doing with my life?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Cady's POV**

I sat down with Gretchen and Karen at our usual spot. There was no sign of Regina, so I relaxed. However, Green Heather kept on giving me glares whenever I passed by.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm not really planning anything." I told them.

"Oh, you could, you know, have a party!" Gretchen said. "I heard that you can rent the nearby clubhouse for a couple hours. Don't worry, I'll pay for it!"

I gave her a careful look. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't really know..."

"If you throw a party, we could invite Aaron over!" She said.

I paused, reconsidering my options. "Well, I could... but we should just keep it small, let's say 5-6 people."

"Oh, okay, sure! No problem!" Gretchen said.

The next few days were spent planning. We rented the clubhouse and Gretchen began listing various things that she had thought of. 

"Hey Aaron! Congratulations on being nominated prom king!" I said as I went up to him.

"Oh, thanks, but the nomination is really stupid anyway. People have been nominating me for stuff like this since I was at North Shore." He said.

"Oh." I said, laughing nervously. "Anyway, I'm having a little party at the clubhouse this weekend, and I was hoping that you would come."

"Is Regina coming?" He asked.

"No! of course not!" I snorted. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I'm just inviting a few people over, and you better be one of them biotch!"

Aaron visibly cringed. "Okay then." and then he left.

"See, I told you saying that would work! I'm totally honored that I helped set this up for you!" Gretchen beamed. "And also, I can help you with a whole lot of other things as well! I can help you shop for clothes, fix that tear in your jacket, I can also arrange a music playlist for-"

"Gretchen!" I flashed her a smile. "I get it." 

Gretchen looked slightly hurt for a second, but she simply smiled. "Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away."

"Well, I see you at the party, I guess." I said, trying to relieve the tension in the air. "Bye Gretchen."

"Bye Cady." She waved and left.

 

**Regina's POV**

I can't believe Cady had the nerve to tell me not to sit at our table. Can't they bend the rules for one freaking second? Sweatpants were all that I could wear thanks to this stupid weight gain.

I decided to get on the treadmill and burn a couple fats when my phone rang. It was my mom asking for a video call.

I accepted it reluctantly. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie!" She said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "How is school?"

"Fine."  _It's absolute hell._

"Are you on the treadmill again?" She asked.

"No, mom, I'm right over there back home with you." I said sarcastically.

"You know sweetie, I know that you're worried about your body, but true beauty comes from the face!"

"Mom, stop talking about my body!" I said.

"Well maybe you can fix up a low-carb snack, like-"

"MOM I SAID I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ever-so-slightly ran faster on the treadmill.

"WELL CADY'S HAVING A PARTY! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE CONCERNED WITH YOUR APPEARANCE SO I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!" She said back.

"What?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Cady's having a party this weekend. Gretchen and Karen posted it on their stories on Instagram." 

I almost threw my phone. "THOSE BITCHES! I'LL MAKE THEM PAY!" 

"Woah sweetie, calm down. Maybe you could throw a party of your own!" My mom said with a half smile.

I brushed off her attempt to calm me down. "Mom, you're not helping." I grabbed a Kälteen Barfrom my bedside table and ripped it open.

I realized my mom was still on call. "Sweetie, why are you eating a Kälteen Bar? Those things make you gain weight."

I ended the call and threw the Kälteen Bar into the trash, screaming my lungs out.

 

**Cady's POV**

"Wow Cady! You look great!" Gretchen said. She and Karen were helping me set up food and drinks for my party.

"Thanks! Do you think these crackers will be enough for all of them?" I asked.

"Yeah! Those will do just fine." She handed me a small shot glass with jelly in it.

"What's this?" I put down the tray of crackers to grab the glass.

"Oh, that's what you call a Jell-O shot." Karen said.

"Wait, does this have alcohol? Isn't that a health hazard or something?" I asked again.

"It has a bit of alcohol, but not enough to get you drunk." Gretchen explained. "It's just to help you loosen up a bit you know!"

I looked at the glass skeptically. My parents would never allow me to drink alcohol. But Gretchen said it was only a little bit, so it wouldn't hurt to have one.

"Alright." I raised my glass.

"Cheers!" Gretchen and Karen raised their glasses as well and we all downed our shots.

"Oh, it looks like our guests are here!" Gretchen said.

Several people flooded the entrance and started entering and dancing. Besides some people I know from school, there were some who I didn't recognize.

"Wait, Gretchen I told you to only invite 5 other people." I told her.

"Who cares! Everyone's having fun!" Gretchen proceeded to pull me towards the center of the room."

"Cady, you're looking good tonight!" Somebody said as they passed by.

"Oh, thanks!" I stammered.

In the middle of the room, Kurt and Ram (who weren't originally invited) were dancing with 2 of the Heathers. (who also weren't invited).

Yellow Heather went up to me. "Hey! You're Cady right? Nice party by the way!"

"Oh thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it." I didn't know what else to say to this girl.

"Why don't you take some shots?" She asked. "Here, I'll show you how to do it."

A minute later I was holding a shot glass in one hand and a lime wedge in the other. "So it's salt, lime, then shot?" 

"No, no, no. It's salt, shot, lime." Mcnamara reminded me. "Very important to get the order right."

"Oh, sorry, I haven't really done this before." I said.

"No need to apologize!" Mcnamara shook her head. "I remember when Veronica had her first Remington party and I had to teach her how to do it properly. She would have come, but she said she had something else to do."

After Mcnamara taught me how to take shots properly, me and Gretchen took turns drinking while the crowd cheered us on. A few shots later, I was feeling a little tipsy and wondering what was taking Aaron so long.

"Aaron!" I called out to the dancing crowd. "Where are you?"

Later on, I spotted a certain boy who wasn't there before, wearing a white shirt and black jacket. When the boy turned around, I realized that it was him.

I walked up to him. "Aaron! Hi!"

"Oh, hey Cady! I like your dress!" Aaron said.

"Thanks!" I pulled down the edge of the dress to smoothen out any wrinkles. "C'mon! why don't we sit down?" I gestured towards two flimsy plastic chairs. 

He took a seat. "Great party you have here!"

"Yeah. By the way, I'm drinking something that's not soda tonight." I stood up, but the world suddenly seemed to spin, and I lost balance.

"Whoa!" Aaron caught me by the arms. "I can tell. Thanks for inviting me tonight, by the way."

"Oh, Hehehe, no problem!" 

"Guess I wasted too much of my time being pissed at Regina." He said.

"Yeah, I guess you have!" I said a little bit too enthusiastically. 

An awkward silence passed. "Do you miss Kenya?"

"What? Pffft. No, Well, I do miss walking on ground that isn't paved, but other than that, I'm completely happy now. I have lots of friends, people actually know my name, and I have more shoes! More is always better, anyway." I shrugged.

"Well, sometimes it's better to be alone. Sometimes it's better to appreciate what you have instead of always wishing for more. There is a saying: Too much of a good thing is bad."

"What possibly could be bad about this? I mean, sure there was Regina, but now look, you have me! It all worked by pretending to need a tutor." I leaned in to kiss him.

He pulled away. "Wait, pretending?"

I let out a couple of drunken giggles, not realizing what I had just said. "Yeah. Would you believe me if I told you that I pretended to fail math just so I can get you to talk to me? Sure, I'm pretty good at math, but now I'm failing!"

He frowned. "That's... pretty stupid."

My smile faded. "Wait, what?"

"Why didn't you just talk to me then?" He stood up.

"Because, you were Regina's property!" I said, stating the obvious.

"Property?" He gave me a confused look.

"Well, no, shut up! Not property but-"

"Shut up? You tell me that you failed math just to talk to me and now you tell me to shut up?" He asked, incredulously. 

"No, I mean, sorry, I messed up. Just sit down and be hot and-"

"Sit down? Be hot? God, you're basically a clone of Regina!"

"Am not!" I stood up as well. "I'm more than her! I'm better than her! I'm better than Regina will ever be!"

"Oh yeah? If that's the case, I want  _less._ " He turned and left.

"Aaron, wait!" It was too late. I had already lost him in the crowd.

I looked around. That's when I suddenly realized everybody was watching our conversation.

"Aww, seems like poor little Cady got dumped by her boyfriend. Just like Regina." A voice befitting a witch said. It was Red Heather.

"I'm not Regina! I'm the better version of her!" I said back.

"Better? You honestly think you're better than that bitch?" Heather cackled. "Your boy toy back there may be right about you being a clone of Regina, but you are even worse than she is at being on top! You even stole her boyfriend!"

"I didn't steal him! He wanted to dump Regina!"

"That's exactly why he also wanted to dump you. Face it, you are just like Regina, you are nothing but a  _dirty little whore._ " Green Heather said.

Everyone started jeering. "Freak! Slut! Loser! Lard-ass!"

"Cady!" Gretchen pushed through the crowd. "What are you doing? Aaron is leaving!"

I made my way through the crowd and out the door. However, there was no sign of Aaron.

Instead, a familiar blue blazer rode on a bike with a familiar black trenchcoat and stopped right in front of me.

"Cady?" Veronica asked. "You said you were going home to visit your parents."

"Look, I can explain-"

She squinted. "Is that Heather in there? You invited them?"

"No, they just came. It's a long story."

A bottle of beer flew through the window. Veronica ducked, but the bottle narrowly missed JD.

"Holy shit!" He said.

"We went to Janis's art expo and all you did was lie to her and throw a party?" Veronica asked. "Janis is your friend! Why would you do this to her?"

"Veronica, you wouldn't understand." I tried to keep calm.

"Wouldn't understand what? That you're doing this all for popularity? All for one guy you'd never even have a chance with? I've been where you are Cady. Doing stupid things for popularity won't work, you'll just make a fool out of yourself."

I frowned. Anger that I didn't know I had flared up. "How could you possibly say that? You're the one enjoying the life with the Heathers."

Veronica simply glared at me, and sat back down on JD's motorbike. "JD, lets go." She turned her head to face me. "Just be careful with the friends you make." With that, they motored away.

"You dirty little liar." Someone else said. It was Janis, getting off from a car Damian was driving.

"Janis! I can explain-" I said again.

"Explain what? That you're supposed to be out of town? 60 different people are posting pictures of your party! The hashtag "#cadyheronsparty" is trending on Twitter!"

"You know very well that I couldn't invite you! I have to act like I don't know you!"

"You are full of lies." Janis spat.

"Janis,  I can't stop this car. I have a curfew." Damian said.

"This is your party! You could choose who to invite! You could choose to change how the world works, but you just decided not to!" Janis said.

"You would hate this party." I told her.

She gave me a disbelieving look. "Why? 'Cause you're having an  _amazing_  time with your  _amazing_  friends?" 

"Janis! I can't spend every single second with you! It's not my fault that you're like in love with me or something!" I snapped.

Janis was shocked. "What?"

"Oh no she didn't!" Damian said from inside the car.

"See? That is the thing with you Plastics. You think that everyone is in love with you when actually, everyone hates you." Janis pointed an accusing finger at me. 

"You made me like this!" I said. "It was your idea for me to pretend to be Plastic!"

Janis took a step towards me. 

_"Buddy, it's not pretend, you're as Plastic as they come."_   
_"You think your shit don't stink."_   
_"You think the rest of us are dumb!"_   
_"I hate Regina's guts! But here's what you don't comprehend."_   
_"At least she has the guts, to not pretend to be my friend!"_

Janis grabbed a painting from the backseat and tossed it to me. "Here, have it. It won a prize."

I instantly felt regret for shouting at her. "Janis, I-"

Janis was on the verge of tears. She turned and got into the backseat.

_"No. It's fine! Really fine!"_   
_"We'll be fine!"_

Damian poked his head out from the window. "And I want my pink shirt!"

I briefly considered following them, but I didn't want to upset Janis even more. Sighing, I took a look at the painting Janis tossed me. It was a painting of me, Janis, and Damian, smiling and just being friends with each other.

_"Oh my God."_ I thought to myself. _"What have I done?"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Regina's POV**

"I can't believe those bitches actually had the  _nerve_  to throw a party after kicking me out!" I grumbled as I searched in my dorm room for something. Everybody was posting about Cady's party last night on nearly all social media platforms. 

"Aha!" I said as I pulled out the Burn Book the four of us worked on during the first few days of school. I stomped out of my dorm and went to a copy and print shop, taking the pink and purple scrapbook with me. 

_"My name is Regina George, and I am a massive deal."_  
_"I will grind you to sand, beneath my Louboutin heel."_  
_"This is what I get for helping, helping someone lame fit in."_  
_"Cady Heron, enjoy your temporary win."_

I photocopied each and every page of the book, making enough copies for the entire school. I looked through all the names. Only me, Gretchen, Karen, and Cady were not in the book. I took a pen from my pocket and began to write. 

_"My name is Regina George."_  
_""Regina is a fugly cow.""_  
_"Hey Cady, how ya like me now?"_

I picked up all the copies and left. I'll have to be extra early tomorrow for this to work.

_"I wanna watch the world burn, I got the gasoline."_  
_"I wanna watch the world burn, and everyone get mean."_  
_"I wanna watch the world burn! I got the gasoline!"_  
_"I wanna watch the world burn! And everyone get mean!"_

"Principal Gowan!" I said, rushing into his office. "I found this in the girls bathroom. It contains awful things about me and the other students!" 

Principal Gowan flipped through the book. "Is this all true? Jason Dean, an emo school shooter? Ms. Fleming had an affair?" 

I only nodded. Good thing he took the bait.

"Don't worry." He said. "We'll find out who did this."

I feigned crying. "There are only 3 girls in the entire school who aren't in there."

"Really? Do you have names?"

I gave him a small, pink piece of paper with 3 names scribbled on it. He took the note and dismissed me. I grabbed all the photocopies and scattered it around the school for students to see.

_"Cady, time to watch your back."_  
_"Cady, time to turn and cough."_  
_"Because you took me down, but you didn't finish me off."_  
_"My name is Regina George, and in case you're keeping score."_  
_"Cady may have won the battle, but I will win the war! For-"_

The lunch bell rang, and all the students were filing out of their classrooms, picking up and reading the scattered pages.

_"I wanna watch the world burn..."_

_"Heather Chandler has a chainsaw fetish!"_

_"I got the gasoline..."_

_"Jason Dean's a school shooter!"_

_"I wanna make the world burn!"_

_"Janis is a space dyke!"_

_"Regina is a fugly cow!"_

_" Regina is a fugly cow!"_

_"And you can quote this, Ohh. Woah-oh-oh!"_

_"Who wrote this?"_

_"Who wrote this?"_

_"Who wrote this?"_

Everyone was enraged now. Students were beating each other up left and right.

_"I wanna watch the world burn! I got the gasoline!"_  
_"I wanna watch the world burn! And everyone turn mean!"_

_"So mean!"_

_"Mean!"_

_"So mean!"_

_"Mean!"_

I passed by the principal's office. Through the window, I could see that Cady, Gretchen, and Karen were all in there, while Principal Gowan was talking to them, Burn Book in hand.

"Ms, Heron, Have you seen this book before?" 

"No!" Cady said. "Well yes, but it's not mine!"

"It's Regina's!" Gretchen cut in. "She's trying to make it look like we wrote it but she's actually the one who wrote it!"

"Really now?" Principal Gowan crossed his arms. "If that's the case, why would Regina refer to herself as a "Fugly Cow?"

Karen suddenly started laughing.  _"So you think that's funny, huh?"_  I thought.

"Ladies, this isn't a laughing matter!" He raised his voice just a bit.

At that moment, Ms. Fleming came into the room, soaking wet. "Principal Gowan! It's absolute chaos out there! One of the students threw a bottle of water at me!"

Principal Gowan left the office to go and deal with the raging crowd of teens outside. Ms. Fleming and everyone else left as well.

_"I wanna watch the world burn!"_

_"Who wrote this?"_

_"Who wrote this?"_ _  
_

_"Who wrote this?"_ _  
_

_"Who wrote this?"_

_"I wanna watch the world burn!"_

 

**Veronica's POV**

Hell broke loose at lunch. Once I stepped out of the classroom, people were yelling and beating each other up. There were several sheets of paper littered across the hallways.

"Who the fuck wrote this?" I heard Heather Chandler scream from behind me. 

I ran over to her and the other Heathers. "What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Are you blind Veronica? Can't you see all the chaos that's happening around the school?" Duke asked. I took a glance at the papers they were holding. They each had a picture of a certain person, along with an insult or rude comment on said person. In Duke's case, it was making fun of her implants and bulimia. In Chandler's case, it was making fun of her catchphrase.

"I swear when I find out who wrote this they will have hell to pay!" Chandler shouted again.

"Heather, just calm down-" I told her.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Chandler was fuming. "Don't think you're above this Sawyer, I'm sure there's a paper with your name on it."

I decided to leave Heather's tantrums alone. Looking around, I saw a paper with my picture on it and another one with JD's face on it.

" _Veronica Sawyer,_   _Had a three way with Kurt and Ram, has a school shooter for a boyfriend. Does anything to get attention, including trying to kill Heather Chandler."_

_"Jason Dean, emo school shooter kid who has Veronica the slut for a girlfriend."_ _  
_

"Oh my God." I gasped. Besides that, there was a page for nearly every student at Westerburg High. I went around looking for JD, since the school shooter thing was bound to get attention. I spun around and spotted him by the lockers.

He was being beaten up by Kurt, Ram, and the rest of the jocks.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" I shouted. 

"Look! Veronica's come to save her school shooter boyfriend!" Some random person said.

"Didn't she also screw Kurt and Ram?" Another asked.

"Yeah, haha, what a slut." The first person snickered.

"Fuck off! All of you!" I said. With a shrug from the jocks, they left.

"JD! Are you okay?" I ran to his side. He was all covered in blood and bruises.

"I'm totally fine, I just got beat up by a bunch of jocks, that's all." He spat.

"Can you cut the sarcasm for like, two seconds?!" I snapped at him.

His look softened. "Well, I think my ribs are broken, cause they hurt like hell."

I quickly dragged him to the nurse and I waited outside. A couple minutes later, she came out saying that JD has no broken bones, thankfully, but he will have to stay in the clinic for the rest of lunch period so his wounds can be treated. 

Principal Gowan and Ms. Fleming were outside, trying to manually stop the other students from beating each other up. Martha was simply just standing there, crying.

"Martha! Are you okay?" I ran over to her. It was a stupid question, but I asked it anyway.

She sniffled. "I-I'm fine. I just wonder who could be so mean as to write this?"

I gave her a hug. "It's going to be OK Martha. We'll find out who did this."

At that moment, Janis and Damian passed by, ranting on the descriptions that their pages had.

"Janis is a space dyke. How original." Janis said flatly. "Damian Hubbard, too gay to function." Her eyebrows shot up. "Hey, that's only okay if I say it!"

Damian frowned. "Only Cady could have known that."

I spoke up. "What do you mean only Cady could have known that?"

Janis turned around. "It was an inside joke me and Damian had. Out of all the people we've spoken to, I've only said it when we first met Cady, and when we introduced ourselves to you guys."

"So you're saying she might be behind all this?" Martha asked, tears still streaking her cheeks.

Damian gave her a look of sympathy. "I wish she wasn't, but so far, all evidence points to her."

"Are you kidding? Of course it's her!" Janis said, irritated. "She once told us about a "Burn Book" that Regina had which contains rumors and descriptions of every student back at North Shore High. I asked her if there was anything about me or Damian in there, and she said no. Just another stupid lie. The Plastics probably made a new one for Westerburg. If she didn't write in it, she at least knew about it. I doubt Regina would know about that unless Cady told her. She just lied to us again about not telling her."

"Attention," Principal Gowan's voice came through the PA. "All students assemble at the gym  _immediately._ "

Everybody started grumbling and headed towards the gym. The boys were seated on one side while the girls were seated on the other.

"Everyone here is going to stay at this gym until the end of the day, and until then you will all have to follow whatever Ms. Fleming tells you to do." Said Principal Gowan.

Several groans and complaints were heard. It was no surprise. Ms. Fleming was very well known for organizing "hippie" events and pep rallies like this one.

"So, for starters, does anyone have any idea who wrote this?" Ms. Fleming held up the Burn Book. 

She went over to Cady. "Cady, do you have an answer?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Interesting." Ms. Fleming deadpanned.

"Ms. Fleming? I think we should only hold this assembly for those who are actually bullies and not the victims." Regina suggested with faux sweetness.

"Good idea Regina! Alright everyone, I want you all to close your eyes." Everyone reluctantly followed.

"Now, raise your hand if you've ever been bullied, beat up, or made fun of before." Ms. Fleming said. "Now open your eyes." Everyone's hands were raised.

"Now, close your eyes again. Raise your hand if you've ever bullied someone or talked behind their backs before. Open your eyes." Once again, everyone's hands were raised, including mine.

"See? Everyone here has gone through an experience where they were bullied or they have bullied someone else. But we can show that despite our differences, we can work together and make Westerburg greater than it already is!" 

As Ms. Fleming said her awfully cliched speech, some of the school janitors came in with cameras and microphones. Ms Fleming grabbed one and plugged it in.

_"Deep inside of everyone, there's a hot ball of shame."_  
_"Guilt, regret, anxiety, fears we dare not name."_  
_"But, if we show the ugly parts that we hide away."_  
_"They turn out to be beautiful, by the light of day!"_

_"Why not-"  
_

_"Shine, shine, shine a light!"_

_"On your deepest fears!"_

_"Let in sunlight now!"_

_"And your pain will disappear!"_

_"Shine, shine, shine!"_

_"And your scars and your flaws-"_

_"Will look lovely because you shine!"_

_"You shine a light!"_

"Everyone!" Ms. Fleming's voice boomed from the speaker. "Come and share your thoughts, feelings, and experiences!"

_"Who wants to share what's in their heart?"_  
_"No volunteers, fine, I'll start,"_  
_"My name's Pauline, I live alone. My husband left, My kids are grown."_  
_"In the 60's love was free, that did not work out well for me..."_  
_"The revolution came and went, tried to change the world, barely made a dent."_  
_"I have struggled with despair. I've joined a cult, chopped off my hair."_  
_"I chant, I prayed, but God's not there."_  
_"So Steve! I'm ending our affair! And I faked it, every single time."_

Everyone just stared at Ms. Fleming with a face of shock and disgust. Shock because a teacher admitted that to her students and to the camera, and disgust because it was  _Ms. Fleming_  who said it.

_"Woo, that feels fan-freaking-tastic!"_  
_"1, 2 take me home kids!"  
_

_"Why not-"  
_

_"Shine, shine, shine a light!"_

_"On your deepest fears!"_

_"Let in sunlight now!"_

_"And your pain will disappear!"_

_"Shine, shine, shine!"_

_"And your scars and your flaws-"_

_"Will look lovely because you shine!"_

_"You shine a light!"_

"Okay kids! I want you to work with me here!" Ms. Fleming pointed all the cameras to a table up front. "Sometimes, you can see that bullying is used as a defense mechanism to cover up our insecurities, but we're not all that different. Come up here and tell your weaknesses and deepest fears, and while you are at it, you should also apologize for all the mean things that you've said about others. Once you're done, we will do a trust fall exercise.

It was honestly a stupid plan to get everyone to open up and forgive each other, but hey, considering that everyone has experienced something like this before, it just might work...

"I've thought about killing myself!"

Or it could end very,  _very_  horribly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Veronica's POV**

"I've thought about killing myself!" Heather Mcnamara suddenly said.

Everyone gasped. "What the hell are you doing?!" Duke said.

Ms. Fleming barred her way with her arm. "Heather, it's going to be OK. Keep talking. You're in a safe place. It's only you, me, and your classmates."

It was deadly silent. Then, Heather stepped forward.

"Heather get back in line!" Duke hissed.

"Shut up Heather!" Chandler hissed back, annoyed. However, she seemed to worry more about Mac than Duke.

"Girls, zip it." Ms. Fleming said. "Go on Heather."

Heather gulped. "Well, for starters, my friend Veronica was once bullied for screwing Ram and Kurt at the same time when actually, all of that is my fault. I asked her for her help but I simply just left her to deal with them after calling her over. Then I saw how she was treated. I saw how everybody else was treated when they did something that was considered wrong. One time, I had to wear a new skirt that my mother bought me for my birthday. Everyone started calling me a loser since they said my skirt was too long. Heather and Heather wouldn't even let me sit at their table that time. The next day, I was like: "Jesus, I'm on the freaking bus again because all my rides to school hate me now."

I just stood there in shock. I never knew that Heather went through all these things.

_"I float in a boat, in a raging black ocean."_   
_"Low in the water, with nowhere to go..."_   
_"The tiniest lifeboat, with people I know."_   
_"Cold, clammy, and crowded."_   
_"The people smell desperate, we'll sink any minute."_   
_"So someone must go."_   
_"The tiniest lifeboat, with people I know."_

Mcnamara began shouting.

_"Everyone's pushing! Everyone's fighting!"_   
_"Storms are approaching! There's nowhere to hide!"_   
_"If I say the wrong thing, or I wear the wrong outfit, they'll throw me right over the side!"_   
_"I'm hugging my knees, and the captain is pointing."_   
_"Well who made her captain?"_   
_"Still, the weakest must go."_   
_"The tiniest lifeboat, with people I know."_   
_"The tiniest lifeboat, with people I know..."_

After that, people started shouting insults at Heather. "What's your damage Heather?" "Don't you think Westerburg's a nice place?" "Where's your school spirit?"

I tried to get to Heather but Ms. Fleming and the others were blocking my way. Chandler and Duke seemed to share the same problem.

"People will say nearly anything to get attention!" Regina said.

"Aww look!" A girl named Courtney said. "Heather's gonna cry!"

Mcnamara broke down in tears and ran off.

"Young lady you are suspended!" Ms. Fleming said. "Turn the cameras off! Turn them off!"

I finally made my way through. "Is that all you seriously care about? TV cameras?"

Ms. Fleming looked insulted. "I care about helping students!"

"Well this isn't helping!" I snapped. "None of us want this! We don't want to be experimented on like guinea pigs or patronized like bunny rabbits!"

"I do not patronize bunny rabbits!" Ms. Fleming gasped.

"You were supposed to protect her! You're an idiot! All of you are idiots!" I screamed and left to go find Mcnamara.

"Veronica!" JD yelled, but he got trapped within the crowd as well.

I dashed over to the girls bathroom. there was muffled crying coming from the last stall.

"Heather! Open the door!" My request was met with even more crying. I had no choice but to break the lock.

I busted the door open. Inside was Heather Mcnamara, with an empty pill bottle in her hand.

I grabbed her by the arm. "No no no no! Stop!"

"Suicide's a private thing Veronica!" She said, her mouth full of sedatives.

"Throwing your life away just to become another statistic isn't private!"

She started sobbing. "But I just make everything worse! I left you to deal with my own problems just because I couldn't handle them myself!"

"Heather, look at me. If you were happy every single day of your life you wouldn't be human. You'd be a game show host."

She spit out the pills and hugged me. "T-thanks for coming after me Veronica. If you didn't-"

"Heather? Are you in here?" Chandler and Duke stepped into the stall. "Oh my God, Heather!"

Mcnamara started crying again. "I-I'm sorry-"

Chandler rushed over to her and hugged her. "Heather, we should be the ones who are sorry."

Duke joined in the hug. "We shouldn't have treated you like shit."

All three of them were crying now, and I swear, their tears were contagious.

"I-I should apologize." Heather Chandler said. "Look, I'm not the best person. I've treated all of you like shit, especially you, Duke. I know I'm not the nicest, but driving someone to suicide is a whole different level."

Duke spoke up. "I'm sorry to all of you as well. I started the rumor about Veronica's threesome. I spent so much time sucking up to Chandler that I started acting like a megabitch. To you, Mac, and Veronica."

I stood up. "I guess I should apologize as well, for everything I've done in junior year-"

"Veronica, it's okay." Heather Chandler said. "I would have gotten revenge as well if I was in your place."

I smiled. "I can write some absence slips so we can ditch."

Heather Duke smiled back. "Yeah Heather, we can go buy some shoes!"

Mcnamara wiped her tears. "T-that would be nice."

"C'mon, we'll take my Porsche." Chandler pulled out her car keys. I scribbled 4 notes and handed 3 of them to Heather.

"I'll meet up with you guys in a sec." I stepped out of the bathroom to find JD and Martha right outside.

"Veronica! What happened?" Martha asked.

"Heather Mac tried to commit suicide." I said.

Martha gasped and turned pale. JD's reaction was alarmingly blasé, but considering his background, it was understandable.

"We're ditching school to take her to the mall. I'll just see you guys later."

"It's fine, I completely understand." Martha said.

"I can pick you up there later, if you want." JD offered.

I smiled. "That would be great." 

"Veronica! We better go before the teachers suspect anything!" Heather Chandler called from the hallway."

"That's my cue. See you guys later." I went with Chandler and we rode her Porsche to the mall.

 

**Janis's POV**

"Everyone just calm down and get back to your seats!" Ms. Fleming said.

Chaos erupted once Heather Mcnamara admitted her suicidal thoughts and ran off. Veronica, Martha, JD, and the other 2 Heathers ran off as well, presumably to find her. In the meantime, Ms Fleming and some of the janitors were trying to calm all the students in the gym. Nearly all the boys went back inside the school, with most of the girls causing the commotion.

Through the crowd, I spotted Martha. I ran over to her.

"Martha! Hey, what happened?"

"Veronica, Heather Chandler, and Heather Duke are comforting Heather Mcnamara by ditching school to take her shopping." She shrugged. "I was thinking of a way on how to cover up 4 students suddenly disappearing from the school grounds with no explanation. Veronica wrote a couple fake notes, but in this case, someone might notice."

"Martha, Janis, get back to your seats." Ms. Fleming was finally able to get the crowd of students to sit back down.

"Alright, we had a bit of a commotion back there, but that doesn't mean I'll let you guys out early." Ms. Fleming said into the microphone. "Anyone want to volunteer? Please just share your feelings. It will be fine."

I stood up. "Ms. Fleming, I'd like to volunteer."

Ms. Fleming flashed a smile of relief. "Okay Janis, you can go stand up on that table there. Once you're done sharing, we're gonna start the trust fall exercise."

"Aww, look Janis! It's your dream come true! Jumping into a pile of girls!" Regina said in a mocking tone.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. "Okay, well, I guess I would like to start with an apology. I had this friend back at my old school who is now here because of the student exchange program. Back then, I thought "Hey, wouldn't it be fun if we messed up Regina George's life?". It never happened back there though, but, it happened here. We decided to give her these candy bars that make you gain weight, we turned her 2 best friends against her, and the friend who I was talking about, Cady, was able to get Regina's boyfriend to break up with her. After that however, it turns out that Cady is as phony and plastic as Regina George. So, I guess I'm apologizing for not knowing any better. I'm also apologizing to another good friend of mine, Veronica Sawyer, for dragging her into this mess when she could just be minding her own business."

_"So your best friend screwed you over, acted nice when she's not nice."_   
_"Well, I have some advice, 'cause it's happened to me. Twice."_   
_"Here's my secret strategy, It always works because,"_   
_"The world doesn't end, It just feels like it does."_

I flipped a bird in front of the entire crowd. Ms. Fleming simply looked at me with disapproval.

_"So raise your right finger, and solemnly swear."_   
_"Whatever they say about me, I don't care!"_   
_"I won't twist in knots to join your game, I'll say "you make me mad."_   
_"And if you treat me bad, I'll say "you're bad"_   
_"And if I eat alone from this moment on, that's just what I'll do."_   
_"'Cause I'd rather be me, I'd rather be me, I'd rather be me than be with you!"_   
_"We're supposed to all be ladies, and be nurturing and care."_   
_"Is that really fair? Boys get to fight, we have to share!"_

Most of the girls nodded in approvement.

_"Here's the way that turns out, we always understand."_   
_"How to slap someone down, with our underhand."_   
_"So here's my right finger, to how girls should behave."_   
_"'Cause sometimes what's meant to break you, makes you brave!"_   
_"So I will not act all innocent, I won't fake apologize."_   
_"Let's just fight! And then make up, not tell these lies!"_   
_"Let's call our damage even, clean the slate till it's like new."_   
_"It's a new life for me, where I'd rather be me, I'd rather be me than be with you!"_

All the girls cheered. I let myself fall and trusted them to catch me. They lifted me up, while cheering once more, and they set me down on another table.

_"I'll say, "No!"_

_"No!"_

_"I'll say, "knock it off, with your notes and your rules and your games!"_   
_"And those sycophants who follow you, I'll remember all their names."_   
_"And when they drag you down like they inevitably do,"_   
_"I will not laugh along with them and approve their palace coup, 'cause that's not me."_

_"Janis! Janis! Janis! Janis!"_

_"I don't need their good opinions! I have plenty of opinions!"_   
_"Everybody has opinions but it doesn't make them true!"_   
_"What's true is being me, and I'd rather be me! I'd rather be me than be with you!"_

I stepped down from the table and gave all the girls a high five. 

_"So raise them high 'cause playing nice and shy is insulting my IQ!"_

_"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"_

_"I'd rather be me! I'd rather be me!"_   
_"I'd rather be me than be with you!"_   
_"I'd rather be me! I'd rather be me!"_   
_"I'd rather be me! Than be! With! You!"_

"Janis! Janis! Janis!" All the girls raised their middle fingers.

I grinned once I heard them cheering my name. Veronica was right. It felt good to have the crowd rooting for you.

 

**Cady's POV**

While Janis went around the rest of the school with the girls cheering for her. I decided to go apologize to Regina. A short while after Janis's power speech ended, she had stormed off.

I finally caught up to her right outside the school. "Regina, wait! I just wanted to say sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"Cut the bullshit Cady!" Regina turned on me. "Why don't you take your stupid fake apology and shove it up your big, fat-"

Her rant was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. The school bus had hit the former queen bee.

And it was all my fault.


	16. Chapter 16

**Veronica's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

    _Heather Mcnamara attempted suicide yesterday by trying to overdose herself with sedatives. I had stopped her in the nick of time, I shudder whenever I think about what would have happened if I was a second too late. Heather Chandler and Heather Duke finally showed some humanity, and it took Mac nearly killing herself for that to happen. As messed up as that sounds, things actually got better between the 4 of us. While Heather Chandler is still the demon queen of Westerburg High, she has acted a whole lot nicer to me, Duke, and Mcnamara. She even tolerates JD and Martha now. Duke, on the other hand, keeps quiet most of the time, instead preferring to bury her nose in a book. Both Mac and I are happy with these changes._

"Have you heard the news? Regina George was hit by a bus." Duke said.

"What?" I slammed my diary shut.

"Some say she stepped in front of the bus as a suicide attempt. Others say that Cady Heron pushed her. They tend to believe the latter, though." Chandler said.

"What's happening over there?" Mcnamara pointed to a frantic Cady surrounded by Courtney and her friends. 

"This wasn't my fault!" Cady said to the crowd. "Regina was a horrible person! Everyone hated her! I'm the good guy here! Janis made me spy on them and Gretchen wanted me to get rid of her!"

Her proclamation was met with ridicule and most students simply ignored it. Cady then simply gave up and went away.

"Jesus, what a drama queen." Heather Chandler rolled her eyes.

"Heather, don't be a hypocrite. You were basically more than half the drama at Westerburg before the Plastics came." I said.

"Veronica, although that's true, I would never be as dense as to say that "I'm the good guy here"." Chandler pointed out.

"Heather has a point." Duke peered up from her copy of  _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe._

"By the way, prom is coming up soon, so we're all going out again to buy some decent clothes." Chandler stated.

Of course, there is the long-awaited senior prom. I almost forgot about it because of everything that has happened this month. The Heathers all had their dates, and I have yet to ask JD.

"Ooh! I get to style Veronica's hair!" Heather Mac said with glee.

"Why am I always the one getting makeovers?" I asked.

"Because, despite hanging out with us since we were juniors, you still can't accessorize for shit, Veronica." Chandler said. The others laughed.

"Fine, just not anything too revealing." I pouted. Some things never change, I guess.

 

**Cady's POV**

"I wrote the Burn Book." I said.

Ms. Fleming and Principal Gowan didn't look too happy. "Three weeks suspension, and you're banned from prom."

I sulked and stepped out of the principal's office.

Three weeks later, I came back to school. Everyone I passed by made an effort to avoid me, and, needless to say, it sucked a lot.

My phone pinged. It was a text from Karen, but it was all emojis so I didn't really understand. Luckily, the bell rang, so I went around the school looking for her.

She was right outside the cafeteria. "Hey Karen! You're still not mad at me, are you?"

"No." She shook her head. "Also, pencil emoji, dancing ladies, and umbrella!"

I was confused. "And what do those mean?"

"Oh, It means thanks for taking the blame for the Burn Book." Karen smiled. "I like to express myself through emojis because, well, I'm stupid."

I gave her a sympathetic look. "No, Karen. You're not stupid."

"Yes I am, I'm failing everything." The way she said that makes it sound like it's not a big deal. "The only thing that I'm pretty sure that I understand is the rule of twos!"

"Rule of twos?" I repeated. "Is that a math thing?"

"Bikini emoji. No!" Karen laughed as if I told her the earth is flat. "It's when one thing is always actually two things. Like how you were tricking us, but you were also friends with us! Or whenever Regina is mean to me. That only happens since she is unhappy with herself."

I blinked. "That's actually pretty smart, Karen."

"Even though you got suspension and it will most likely get worse by tomorrow, I'll still be your friend." Karen flashed me a huge smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks, Karen."

After lunch ended, I went to Ms. Fleming to submit my homework. The conversation was awkward, to say the least.

"Hello there Cady, I see you've actually finished your homework this time." Ms. Fleming deadpanned.

I let out a nervous chuckle before I handed over my paper. "Look, Ms. Fleming I'm really, truly sorry for what had happened."

She grabbed the paper. "Hmm, a perfect 100..." She looked up. "Welcome back to being a math nerd."

"Well, um, thanks." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Anyway Cady, if you want to make up for your failures at school and your incident involving the Burn Book, you can always join Westerburg's math team for the upcoming state championship."

"There's something like that here at Westerburg?" I asked.

"Yeah. Most students don't even know it's existence since most of them tend to focus on the cheerleading competitions and the sport competitions. Only those actually interested in math join, and there are very few."

"Well, I guess I'll join." I said.

"Wonderful!" Ms. Fleming said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to help the students organize another pep rally."

"Wait, Ms. Fleming? Where can I meet my teammates for the math competition?"

"They're most likely to be in Room 204 once classes are done."

"Okay. Thank you Ms. Fleming!" I said as I exited the room.

After classes, I went to room 204. Inside were 4 boys, 2 of which were goofing around, 1 was solving something, and the other was doodling equations on the board.

"Um, hi?" I said uncertainly. "I'm here to join the math competition thing? Ms. Fleming said that I was on the team." 

The boy doodling on the board turned around and raised a hand for me to shake. "So you must be the new recruit Ms. Fleming was talking about. I'm Kevin. Kevin Gnapoor."

"Cady Heron." I said, shaking his hand.

"Yo, can you two quit goofing around? We have a new teammate here." The guy solving said. "By the way, name's Alexander, but just call me Alex. Those two are Dan and Jake."

"By the way, you're the first female on the team!" Kevin said as he tossed me a team shirt. "You've tried the fast life, now embrace the math life!"

"That's a forced rhyme-"

"ALEX GET OFF MY DICK!" Kevin shouted. Alex backed away a bit. "Anyway, we really, really need some serious help with this team. You're the first person to actually want to join since freshman year."

I smiled. "Glad to be here then. Where do we start?"

We spent 2 weeks of training for the competition, and it wasn't easy. I've been lax with my grades for so long that I forgot how to deal with regular schoolwork, let alone study for a math competition. But, I managed it in the end.

"Welcome to the ICMT State Final Math Championships! Sponsored by... no one." The announcer said. "Each right answer is worth two points, and as always, no calculators."

The next few minutes were a blur of quickly solving all the equations thrown at us before the other team did.

_"X equals two!"_

_"PI The rate is two, Pi!"_

_"X is greater than the value of Y!"_   
_"Both polynomials are second degree, so the asymptote at Y equals three!"_

_"Function X equals MX plus X!"_

_"The derivative of F at argument Z!"_

_"Negative four!"_

_"Negative two!_   
_"The slope is zero! The answer is true!"_   
_"One point of inflection! Twenty-nine!"_   
_"Four is the slope of the tangent line!"_

"Okay y'all! Water break!" The announcer said.

A familiar face handed me a bottle of water. "Wait, Aaron? What are you doing here?"

"The teachers asked me to be here since the rest of the students are either in a pep rally right now or preparing for prom." He shrugged. "Well, good luck. I like seeing you be honest. Haven't seen that for a long time."

"We have a tie. We move into a one on one sudden death round in which each team may choose their opponent." The announcer stated. "Middleborough, who do you select?"

"We pick the girl." They pointed to me.

"We pick the girl too." Kevin said.

I went up to the podium in the center of the room. The girl from the opposing team followed. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" I said.

She looked at me with disgust. "You're going down, slut."

My opponent ended up answering first, but her answer was wrong, giving me a chance to steal.

"The limit does not exist!" I said.

"Our new state champion, Westerburg High!"

"OH YEAH BABY!" Dan shouted. 

We all celebrated as we went home and put on our new letter jackets. I decided to visit the school to apologize yet again to Regina, but when I got there, there was a blackened crater on the football field and a soot-covered Veronica on the school steps.

I ran up to her. "Oh my God, Veronica! What happened?"

"Hell happened." She said, turning to enter the school. "My teen angst bullshit probably has a body count now."


	17. Chapter 17

**_~Trigger Warning: Attempted Suicide_ **

**Veronica's POV**

"Greetings and salutations. Ms. Sawyer." JD said as I entered his house.

I snorted. "Stop calling me that. It sounds stupid."

He shrugged. "OK fine, what do you want to do?"

We spent the next hour lounging on the couch and playing Smash Bros. Ultimate on JD's Nintendo Switch. When I asked him where he had gotten it, he said that he stole money from his dad's account to buy it. Not that Big Bud Dean had noticed. He was too busy with his deconstruction business to care anyways.

"Hey, dad, I just wanted to tell you that my girlfriend was coming over." Me and JD tensed. Bud Dean was home early.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dean, I'll just be going now-"

"Aww, cmon, why don't you stay for dinner?" Bud said.

JD stood up. "Son, I think it's best if she went home already."

Bud Dean turned around and left. Without any warning at all, JD shot the TV. I jumped and shrieked.

"What did I say about firearms in the house!" Bud Dean hollered from the kitchen.

"Why are you carrying a loaded gun with you?!" I said to JD.

JD laughed. "It pissed my dad off! C'mon, you gotta admit that was funny."

"None of this is funny!" I said. "You promised something like this wouldn't happen again!"

JD sobered up. "Shit, Veronica, I-"

"Don't." I stood up and left without another word.

Later that night, I got several texts and missed calls from JD, but I didn't bother answering any of them. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. I threw my phone in a drawer and went to sleep.

***timeskip***

"Come on, Westerburg!" Mcnamara cheered. "Here we go! Here we go now!"

The next day, all the students were in the gym watching the cheer squad perform their choreographed dance that they've been practicing for. Karen and Gretchen decided to join, apparently. Regina was still injured from the bus crash, so she was just sitting down. Mcnamara, of course, was in front, being head cheerleader and all.

_"Hey yo, Westerburg! Tell me what's that sound?"_   
_"Here comes Westerburg! Comin' to put you in the ground!"_   
_"Go! Go Westerburg! Give a great big yell!"_   
_"Westerburg will knock you out, and send you straight to hell!"_

While most of the students were clapping along with her, others, just like me, were sitting there, bored. I pulled out my diary to write about how boring the pep rally was when I suddenly noticed something.

JD wasn't here.

I was 100% sure that he went to school today since I saw him go in. I looked around to double check. There was absolutely no sign of him in the gym. He probably would have ditched to grab a slushie, but, the thing is, he never hesitates to ask me to come along with him since I'm bored with this shit as well. The only other people absent were Westerburg's nearly non-existent math team.

All the teachers were too busy watching the pep rally, so I sneaked out to go find JD. I wandered around the campus for a bit to no avail.

"Where the hell is he?" I asked myself.

Of course, he would have just gone home or his dad dragged him there, but he would at least tell me where he went.

On the way back to the gym, I happened to pass by the boiler room.

The door was ajar.

A loud metal clang made me jump. "Shit!" Someone said from within the room.

"Who's there?" I said, peeking into the room. JD was inside, kneeling in front of some sort of box with wires. It had a timer which had 5 minutes left.

"Ronnie?" JD said. "You shouldn't be in here." His voice was unusually shaky.

"You shouldn't be in here either!" I said in shock. It suddenly dawned on me on what the box was. "Is that a bomb?! What the hell are you doing in here with a bomb?!"

JD looked pained. "Look, I can explain-"

As I began to run away and call for help since my boyfriend has gone insane yet again, JD pulled his gun on me.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He said.

I screamed and my first instinct was to tackle him and try to grab the gun. In self defense, he punched me and broke the skin on my cheek. Blood oozed out from it.

He was caught off-guard by this. "Oh my God, Veronica-"

I ignored him and tried yet again to grab the gun from him. I pushed him to the ground and attempted to wrestle him to make him let go of the weapon. A few seconds later the sound of a gunshot echoed through the room.

JD dropped to the floor, clutching his side. "I guess I deserved that."

"I thought you said you were done with this shit?!" I was starting to panic. Blood was gushing from his side and it sickened me to think that it was my fault.

"I am! I really am!" JD pleaded. "I was trying to defuse the bomb, goddammit!"

"How do I know you're not lying again?!"

"I'm trying to fix things! It's my fault the bomb is here in the first place! I should have gotten rid of it! Now somebody activated it and I don't know how to turn it off!" JD was clearly panicking right now.

_1:30_

JD glanced at the bomb again. "Fuck. It won't defuse." He cursed and ran outside, taking the bomb with him.

"JD!" I screamed and ran after him.

He ran out to the football field. "Veronica, please go back inside the gym, you'll be safe there."

I realized what he was going do. "JD THAT IS NOT AN OPTION, YOU'RE OVERREACTING!"

His face was turned away from me. "Veronica, please just go. It's better this way. No matter how much people try to help me, I still screw up one way or another. I freaking shot a TV and thought it was funny. It's only a matter of time before I do something worse."

"Stop! Don't do this! We'll figure something out! Like last time!" I started crying. I didn't care anymore at this point.

_0:50_

_"I am damaged, far too damaged, but you're not beyond repair."_   
_"Stick around here, make things better, 'cause you beat me fair and square."_   
_"Please stand back now, little further, don't know what this thing will do."_   
_"Hope you miss me, wish you' d kiss me, then you'd know I worship you."_

_0:40_

_"I'll trade my life for yours."_

I covered my mouth to muffle my sobbing. "Oh my God-"

_"And once I disappear,"_

_"Wait, hold on-"_

_"Clean up the mess down here."_

_"Not this way!"_

_0:30_

"Our love is God." He said, sounding more empty than ever.

"JD, no wait, there has to be another way!" I shouted. Throwing all caution to the wind I ran over to him.

_0:10_

"Veronica!" JD tried to push me away, but I grabbed his arm and tried to get the bomb off him. "I don't deserve to live."

_0:08_

"No one deserves to die JD!" I finally unstrapped the bomb and whacked it away from him. Everyone inside the gym finally heard the commotion and some people went outside.

"Veronica? Oh my God!" Heather Mac and Martha screamed.

_0:05_

"Everyone! Get back! It's a bomb!" I shouted as loud as I can.

Everyone started running away from the bomb as fast as their legs can carry them. I dragged JD along with me, but he was wounded, so I had to run while supporting the weight of another person.

_0:04_

"Veronica. Run while you still can." JD croaked from my side.

_0:03_

"Fuck no, JD, I'm not leaving you here."

_0:02_

"I respectfully disagree."

0:01

I could still hear the distant screams of what seemed to be Martha, Heather Mac, and Janis calling out my name.

JD suddenly took a sprint and threw me as far away from the bomb as he can.

0:00

_**BOOM!** _

There was a deafening sound in the air and a rush of nearly burning hot air from where the bomb exploded. I got covered with soot and ashes from the burnt residue that it left.

Once the smoke cleared and I was done coughing, I went to JD and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but he was closer to the bomb than I was, and he had burns all over his body, not to mention the gunshot wound that he had.

"Veronica!" Heather Mac ran to my side. "Oh my God, is that JD?"

"Heather! Call an ambulance or something!" I panicked for the hundredth time that day.

In a few minutes, the paramedics came and took JD away. Besides him, there were also a couple other students who got injured, but they were mostly minor injuries.

Then, I saw Martha with a cast on her arm. I spoke too soon. "Martha! What happened?"

"Veronica! You're alright!" She stretched over to give me a hug. "I got pushed over and I landed on my arm. They said it's not a big fracture, but it still needs a cast."

"Veronica! What happened? You look like hell." Duke suddenly appeared.

"I just got back." I said. "Where's Mac and Chandler?"

"Helping the teachers with a head count." Duke crossed her arms. "You didn't answer my question."

"JD tried to commit suicide. He found an active bomb in the gym's boiler room and carried it out so the gym won't explode. He didn't have the intention to come back though." I said. Technically, it was the truth.

"Wait, you don't just find active bombs in a boiler room." Duke narrowed her eyes.

"JD's dad blows up buildings for a job, remember? Someone might have stolen those and planted it there in the gym." I said. For once, Duke was using her brain.

"Yeah, like JD."

"I was with him the whole time. He didn't have the time to set up something like that whenever I let him out of my sight."

Duke sighed. "I believe you, Veronica, but good luck explaining that to the police."

Heather wasn't wrong, I had to make up an alibi for me and JD that didn't make it look like he planted the bomb there. Luckily, they didn't suspect anything else and came to the conclusion that somebody stole thermals and a bomb from Big Bud Dean and tried to blow up the school. That was half true, since JD didn't turn the bomb on in the first place. I had to repeat said alibi to the teachers, to my parents, to Janis and Damian, and even to Cady Heron, who wasn't involved at all with any of this.

As for the gunshot, I made it look like a first suicide attempt, and when that failed, he tried to use the bomb to kill himself. Thanks to that, me and JD got fingerprints all over the bomb and they decided to drop the case. Heather Chandler was right, adults were stupid. It just so happened to be really helpful right now.

"Is that all that happened?" The paramedic that took JD asked.

"Yes." I breathed a sigh of relief since that was probably the last time I would have to tell my side of the story. "Is he gonna be OK?"

"Yes, he will, but he will need time to recover. You said his father can't come over to check on him?"

"Yeah. His father neglects him most of the time. JD said he's just waiting until he's 18, then he'll leave."

The paramedic looked at me skeptically. "I'm assuming you're his girlfriend?"

"Um, yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck. Hopefully JD still considered me that after that argument.

She smiled. "Well, I guess I'll allow you to stay with him after his surgery."

I decided to stay with JD at the hospital. The Heathers told me school was suspended for the entire week. I pulled out my diary and flipped to a random page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know, I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray, I pray, for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We can be beautiful._

I decided to cross out the last sentence.

_"Just not today."_


	18. Chapter 18

 

**Veronica's POV**

I stayed with JD at the hospital for nearly the entire week. The doctors said that he was lucky that the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. Once Principal Gowan announced that classes will resume the following Wednesday, the doctors said that JD was free to go. 

I entered the room he was staying in. JD had fallen asleep watching TV. I turned it off and sat on the side of the bed. JD shifted a bit and woke up.

"Sorry if I woke you up." I said.

"No, no. It's OK." JD said. "I really screwed up this time, didn't I?"

"Don't say that." I put my hand on his. "You've been through a lot, and even though suicide is never the answer, it isn't screwed up."

"Veronica, I nearly killed myself and an entire school." JD said sarcastically. "I put those bombs there before we- well, I- tried to kill Kurt and Ram because I thought that would benefit society. How exactly is that not screwed up?"

"You had a screwed up childhood." I reminded him. "You weren't exactly in the right state of mind to make a decision like that."

"But still. None of this would have happened if I wasn't here. I made a promise to be normal. I went to therapy sessions to help my mental state. I did all of that only to shoot a TV just to piss my father off, and I found it funny. I did all of that only to try and commit suicide because I thought I screwed up for good."

He had a point though. "Okay, you have a point, but that only proves that you need help, and I can help you. You'll have to take therapy sessions again though."

"Understandable." He said. "You better get going for prom. I know I said I was gonna be your date, but I'm gonna have to break yet another promise. Just because I can't and don't wanna go doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Well, OK." I kissed his forehead. "See you later, then."

 

**Cady's POV**

It's been a week since Veronica's boyfriend tried to commit suicide. Once my parents heard the news, they arranged for me to come home until the school says it's safe to come back. Despite all that had happened, prom is today, and I had yet to apologize to both Janis and Regina.

The students were all lined up in front of the gym, and Principal Gowan checked attendance once they came in.

"Hey." Aaron said as he snuck up behind me.

"Oh, hey Aaron!" I waved.

"Wanna ditch and get some pancakes or something? I'm not really a fan of prom." He said.

It was actually tempting. "I'd really love to, but I have to get in there and apologize to Janis. She's been ignoring all my calls and texts and I can't live with myself if I can't make it right."

"I respect that." He said. "I'm gonna distract Ms. Fleming, and when that happens, you sneak inside."

My eyes widened. "Wait, Aaron, I-"

He cut me off with a kiss. "By the way, I would only do this for you."

Aaron ran over to the entrance, taking his shirt off and yelling nonsense. While Ms. Fleming was dealing with him. I slipped past her into the gym and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Just as I arrived in there, Regina stepped out of one of the cubicles. 

"Regina! You look... pretty." I said.

Regina blinked. "I'm wearing a spinal brace."

Things got awkward pretty quickly. "I just wanted to say sorry."

"Oh no, don't make it a big deal. You're not the one who got hit by a bus. But, I'm going to forgive you since I'm on pain medication right now. People at Westerburg and North Shore made me like some sort of deity. They thought I was an example of the perfect human being."

"I know." That didn't turn out like I expected, but it works, I guess. "It's weird when people treat you like a celebrity or something."

"That's amazing." Regina said.

I put my hands in my pockets. "Until it's not." More awkward silence ensued. "Look, Regina I'm sorry for taking your spot in the food chain-"

"Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault." Regina interrupted. "If you're really gonna be happy in life Cady, you need to ignore what other people say. Like, not care at all."

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Regina actually had a point. You shouldn't let other people control your life.

"Well, bye girl." With that, she left.

 

**Janis's POV**

"Have you and Cady apologized to each other yet?" Damian asked as I fixed his tie.

"If I did, I'd have to say that I was wrong too." I said.

Damian gave me a hug. "Aww, C'mere."

Veronica and Martha came up. "Hey guys."

"Hey." I said.

"How's your arm Martha?" Damian asked.

"It will take a few weeks to heal, but I'm managing." She said.

"How's JD?" I asked.

"He's doing fine, but he isn't well enough to come to prom." Veronica said. "He said he'll make it up to me in the future though."

"Janis!" Cady ran up to us. "I need to talk to you."

"Not right now. My date and I are busy making out." I blurted. Not the best excuse, but it was all I could come up with.

"Ew. Janis, no." Damian said.

"All nominees for prom king and queen please come up to the stage." Principal Gowan announced.

Two of the three Heathers along with Regina came up on stage. A bunch of the other boys came up as well.

"The winner for this year's prom king is," Principal Gowan paused for effect. "Kurt Kelly."

Kurt laughed. "Alright, punch it in!" He said to someone in front, presumably Ram.

I rolled my eyes. I wonder who were the people who voted for this guy.

"And the winner for prom queen is: Cady Heron."

 

**Veronica's POV**

"And the winner for prom queen is: Cady Heron." Principal Gowan announced.

"What?" Cady said in confusion. I had the same reaction. Wasn't she banned from prom?

"Unbelievable." Janis said and motioned for Cady to step up on stage.

Cady stepped up on stage and Principal Gowan put a tiara on her head.

"Um." Cady said into the microphone. "I guess the reason everybody voted for me is because I pushed someone in front of a bus, which is terrible.

"My fault. Don't apologize." Regina said from the crowd.

Cady shook her head. "No, I won't. What is my fault though, is how I treated my friend, Janis. I'm  sorry for lying to you and if we aren't friends anymore, I understand."

From beside me, Janis smiled.

Principal Gowan looked a bit confused. "Cady, its not really required of you to make a speech."

Cady looked sheepish. "I'm almost done, I promise! I wanted everyone to like me so bad that all the fame went to my head and I forgot who I really was. We should all change for the greater good. We should learn to respect each other, and looking from up here, I can see that each and every one of you is awesome."

"You know, others just take the crown and go." Principal Gowan said.

"Right." Cady said. "As much as I appreciate everyone for voting me, I don't deserve this crown. It's not even anything significant. It's literally made out of really flimsy plastic." Cady then proceeded to return the crown to Principal Gowan. Several audible gasps were heard throughout the room. 

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw!" Heather Chandler suddenly said. "Cady may not deserve the crown, but at least give it to someone who does!"

Ms. Fleming raised up a clipboard. "Well, the second highest vote goes to Veronica Sawyer."

"Wait, what?" I said out loud. "But I wasn't even nominated!"

"I nominated you last minute, Veronica." Heather Duke said. "Out of all people, I think that you deserve it."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Heather is right." Chandler continued. "In junior year, you may have been considered an ex-somebody, but this year, you saved two of our classmates from taking their own lives, and that's not something that should be ignored."

"If there's somebody who can make Westerburg a better place, its you, Veronica." Heather Mac said.

"Wait hold on, can you actually do that?" Courtney said. "You just give the crown away?"

"Shut up Courtney." Chandler said as I grabbed the crown from Principal Gowan's hands and broke it into pieces. I tossed each piece to someone in the crowd. "You're right Cady, its just made of some weird flimsy plastic."

Cady smiled back at me. Chandler then went up to the stage and handed me her red scrunchie.

I cocked an eyebrow. Heather's scrunchie was practically an unofficial sign of power here at Westerburg. "But, Heather, I-"

"Veronica, I'm practically drowning in red scrunchies. You can have this one." Chandler stepped off the stage.

"Thanks, Heather." I smiled, stepped down from the stage, and raised up the scrunchie.

_"Listen up folks, war is over, brand new sheriff's come to town."_  
_"We are done with acting evil, we will lay our weapons down."_  
_"We're all damaged, we're all frightened, we're all freaks but that's alright."_  
_"We'll endure it, we'll survive it, so guys, are you free tonight?"_

I went over to the Plastics, Janis, and Cady. "So, as you guys know, my date to the pep rally kinda blew..." I hesitated for a second. "me off. So, I'm having a little get-together at my house. Nothing too big, just a couple of teens with some chips and popcorn. Heather, Heather, Heather, Martha, you're all, of course, invited. That invitation also extends to Janis, Cady, Regina, Gretchen, and Karen. If you guys want to go, that is."

"That would be so very." Gretchen said, joking at Heather's use of the word very.

"Why not, I have literally nothing else to do." Regina said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"If you could join us, it would be so fetch!" Mcnamara said, and everyone laughed.

_"I can't promise no more mean girls, high school may not ever end,"_  
_"We could still make up, I'd be honored, if you'd let me be your friend."_

_"Our friend!"_

_"We can be seventeen, we can learn how to chill."_  
_"If no one loves me now, some day somebody will!"_  
_"We can be seventeen, still time to make things right."_  
_"One day we'll change the world, but let's kick back tonight!"_

Everyone else in the room started singing along as well.

_"Let's go be seventeen! Take off our clothes and dance!"_  
_"Act like we're all still kids, cause this may be our final chance!"_  
_"Always be seventeen! Celebrate you and I!"_  
_"Maybe we won't grow old, And maybe then we'll never die!"_  
_"We'll make it beautiful! We'll make it beautiful!"_

***timeskip***

"I'm delighted to have all of you here! And on prom night as well." My mom said as the ten of us entered my house. "Why did you guys leave early?"

"Prom was boring, and the teachers let us leave." I quickly said.

"Well girls, you can have the house all to yourselves. Me and my husband are going out. Just behave!" Ms. Sawyer walked out the door.

"Okay Mom!" I called out. "And that's my parents for you guys."

"They remind me of my own parents." Cady said. 

"What exactly are we going to do anyway?" Gretchen asked.

I shrugged. "Whatever you guys want, I guess. I've never had 9 other people visit my house at the exact same time before anyway."

"Well what do you guys normally do then?" Janis said as she took a seat on the couch. 

"We usually come here to play around with Veronica's consoles." Heather Mac said. 

"Probably the only reason why people even consider coming over is to play with my dad's vintage ones. He's a hardcore gamer, and he owned all the Nintendo and Playstation consoles ever made until they broke." I said.

"I'm not really into video games." Regina said. Karen nodded in agreement.

"Well I come over here at Veronica's to watch stuff on Netflix." Martha said.

"Maybe we can do whatever we want to do." Cady suggested. "As long as it's okay with you, Veronica."

"Or." Heather Chandler slapped a deck of cards on the floor. "We can play Uno."

We spent our time eating chips, chatting, and yelling at each other whenever they stacked +2 cards. In other words, it was like any other normal teenage girl party, playing games and having fun. During the course of the game, The Heathers and the Plastics finally befriended each other, and from what I can tell, Cady has mended her friendship with Regina. Janis, on the other hand, didn't really talk to anybody other than me and Martha. However, after we took a snack break after our first round of Uno, she apologized to Regina, and I guess it's the start of rekindling their friendship.

_Dear Diary,_

    _When we returned to school, The Heathers put me in charge of helping Westerburg become a better place for everyone. Cady also used her authority to help me out._

    _Heather Chandler used her "mythic bitch" skills to terrify others into obedience. She will forever be known as "The demon queen of Westerburg High" but she is using her power for the greater good. Heather Duke had everyone sign a petition to have an acquaintance party so that "everyone can get to know each other better." In reality it was simply an excuse to get another day off from school, but it works either way. Heather Mac led Westerburg's cheer squad in the inter-school cheerleading competition and won. We were all so proud of her._

     _JD is back in therapy, but the good news is that his birthday was coming up, and Bud was getting ready to leave town, meaning JD could legally live on his own._

    _The Plastics have disbanded, but the four of them still remain friends. I teamed up with Damian and Janis to help her make a profit from her art. Now, Janis has several art commissions to do, and she thanks me for helping her._

      _Things won't be perfect for long. There will always be someone who will take either Regina or Chandler's place as the new "apex predator" but we should just enjoy the peace while it lasts. While we are still teens._

_Yours truly, Veronica Sawyer._

 


	19. Bonus Chapter

**_WRITTEN IN THIRD PERSON_ **

_"It's a cautionary tale of fear and lust and pride, based on actual events where people died!"_

_"No one died, but how far would you go to be popular and hot? Would you resist temptation?"_

_"No, you would not! Just admit it."_

_"Sometimes mean is what you are."_  
_"Mean is easier than nice."_  
_"And though mean can take you far, maybe this will make you think twice."_

_"Kick! Layout! Fosse!"_

_"This is a cautionary tale!"_  
_"About corruption and betrayal!"_

_"And getting hit by a bus!"_

_"You can't buy integrity at the mall, it's not for sale!"_

_"Nice."_

_"Thank you!"_

_"This is a cautionary tale!"_  


"Cut! Nice one guys." Veronica said, pressing "stop" on the computer recording their voices. Janis and Damian made a theatrical bow and laughed.

"I can't believe you guys are making a Youtube series based on what happened last year." Martha said, bringing us some snacks.

"Oh no no no, not just a Youtube series, a  _musical_  Youtube series." Damian corrected.

"Complete with songs and animatics made by Janis and yours truly." Veronica added.

"Are you sure it's okay to do stuff like this and post it on the Internet?" Cady asked. "I mean, it is literally about the stuff that happened at Westerburg." After the Plastics had disbanded, she started hanging out again with Damian and Janis.

"Our audience doesn't know that." Janis fiddled with the headset she was wearing. "Besides, we'll tweak some parts to make the story more  _exciting._ "

"Like pretending we killed Heather Chandler, Kurt and Ram." JD barged in the room. "Of course, that will never happen in real life."

"That's pretty dark." Martha gave JD a look of horror.

"Martha has a point though, that is a tad bit too dark." Damian pointed out.

Veronica threw a bag of corn nuts at him. "Can you stop being an edgelord for like, two seconds?"

Veronica missed. "Your two seconds is up." JD deadpanned. "Besides, this edgelord is what got your channel 5000 subs Ronnie."

Cady stared at him. "How did that happen?" 

"You haven't seen the video yet? He got 2 free slushies for singing about brain freezes in a 7-11." Veronica rolled her eyes and JD chuckled. He wasn't wrong though. After posting that video, Veronica's Youtube channel went from 50 subs to 5000.

"No no no, you should show her the best one: The one where JD sang The Squip Song." Janis cackled while clicking on a video on her laptop and showing it to everybody.

JD was wearing sunglasses, dancing, and holding a pack of Tic-Tacs in his hand while Veronica was apparently the one filming, trying to suppress her giggles.

"Admittedly, I regret that." JD sighed.

"I can't take it down now, it's my second most viewed video besides the 7-11 one." Veronica snickered. 

"Anyways, what about your web series?" Damian asked.

"Let's make one in Cady's point of view, starting from when you three first became friends, and one in my point of view, from when I first joined the Heathers." Veronica suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Cady said. 

"We have to change the story up a bit though, Cady has a point in saying someone might connect the dots." Veronica grabbed a script that she wrote awhile ago.

"What if we made Ram and Kurt's dads gay and they had a secret affair with each other." JD suggested.

Veronica snorted. "Okay, good one."

"Just make everything that had happened between the Plastics and us take place at my old school. That could work." Cady said.

"Or," Janis tore open a bag of Doritos. "We can just put a disclaimer that says that if it resembles actual events in real life, it's pure coincidence."

JD glanced at the script. "What is this, High School Musical?"

"It's High School Musical except it's actually realistic." Janis said.

"Touche" 

Veronica stood up and went over to her bedside drawer. Her diary was stuffed inside, but it was open on the first page.

That gave her an idea, what if she changed the decade when the events happened?

_September 1, 1989_

_Dear Diary,-_

 


End file.
